PokéNad
by SuperShinyShadowUmbreonX
Summary: Join the adventures of the loveable Clannad cast and the equally as loveable cast from TamashiiHiroka's The Hack as they make some friends and enemies in Pokétopia Academy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first story and if you have not watched Clannad and Clannad After Story and The Hack by TamashiiHiroka on YouTube this will have some major spoilers. On my page are links to the Dango Family on Facebook I asked to help me a bit with this story some of them did not answer so by some requests from others I MIGHT have included the ones that did not answer with Pokémon but some, though few, will have no Pokémon and some may not be in this story. I also may have forgotten to ask some characters if they are interested but if they want to be included then they will. Descriptions of Pokémon will be done and most if not all, will be from Bulbapedia so that credit goes to them for most descriptions. Very rarely I will not give a description for a Pokémon.**

**Note: Months ago prior I read an OC story with a Pokétopia tournament. The letter and descriptions of Pokétopia in this story** **_might _be very similar due to my memory being a bit accurate and my inspiration sparking from that story too. If the author of that story (I forgot the title) is reading this I apologize for the close similarity.**

**You do not need to watch the Clannad series and TamashiiHiroka's The Hack to fully enjoy this story, but is recommended.**

**I'll only say this once because this should be obvious: **

**I DO NOT OWN THE CLANNAD SERIES, POKÉMON, BULBAPEDIA, NOR DO I OWN TAMASHIIHIROKA'S CHARACTERS FROM THE HACK.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Trip Gone Wrong<em>**

* * *

><p>Littleroot, after our heroes defeated The Nerd they have nothing to do and so they stay in a room, in a house, in a small town called Littleroot. The weather was average, not too hot nor too cold. There was barely any activity going on in Littleroot, there was simply nothing to do that day.<p>

A short-haired brunette teenage girl wearing a half-yellow and half red top; yellow on top and red on bottom; khaki shorts and mahogany shoes lay on her stomach. Her ruby eyes stared, bored, at the girl lying on her back, hands behind her head next to her.

The other girl, also a brunette, has her hair going down a little past her shoulder, wearing black and red short sleeve shirt, black skirt, and red shoes. On the girl's head was a headband with pair of black cat ears on it; ears exposed with the rest of the headband smartly hidden by her hair. Sitting up and moving her bangs out of the way of her right eye she sighed. Her dark blue eyes with the same bored expression as the first girl.

"Tamashii, I'm bored." The first girl whined.

"I am too, Toaster..." The second girl, Tamashii, replied.

A boy wearing black pants, red and black short sleeve shirt, black shoes, and a black headband with a red Poké Ball design attached to a silver extension that looks like hair walked into the room with the girls. Accompanying the boy are two Pikachu, one female and one male. The female has a 'V' shape on the tail and the male has no 'V' on his tail.

"I'm bored!" The boy exclaimed.

"We are too, Brendan! You're not the only one!" Tamashii lightly scolded, "Pikachu, Andrea, I'm guessing you two are also bored." She stated to the female and male Pikachu respectively.

"Yes." Andrea said.

"Yup, nothing much happened after we defeated The Nerd and he disappeared mysteriously... Kyra is sleeping on your kitchen table by the way." Pikachu added.

"Wha- I don't care." Tamashii sighed, "I'm too bored. Forty-seven days, nine hours, ten minutes, and thirty seconds... thirty-one seconds, thirty-two seconds, thirty-three seconds, thirty-"

"Tamashii," Brendan interrupted, "Shut. Up."

"Fine. Of doing nothing. There. Happy?"

"No, you didn't shut up."

"You can-"

"I know what can fix our bored problem." Toaster said smiling mischievously.

Reading her friend's thoughts, Tamashii quickly responded, "Toaster-"

Toaster ran downstairs to the kitchen and the four remaining occupants of the room went down to follow her.

A pink haired girl was sleeping on the table. Her black shoes on her feet dangled lazily off the table, her arms dangling lazily off the table of opposite directions. She wore a white shirt and white jogging pants. Her name was Kyra.

When Tamashii, Brendan, Pikachu, and Andrea were in the room, Toaster, standing behind the table Kyra lay on was grinning mischievously.

"Remember what happened last time you used magic Toaster? And the time before that?" Tamashii reminded her friend.

"I can fix it, I practiced my magic more. So please?" Toaster begged.

"Well..." Tamashii knew she would probably regret this decision, but Toaster practiced. What is the worst that can happen? "Okay."

"Yay!" Toaster cheered. She closed her eyes and concentrated and spread her arms out to her side, "Spamola!" The kitchen started to distort a little, and she gave a powerful clap, "Prac-"

"Wait! Where are we going?" Brendan asked.

"Huh?"

Tamashii slapped the back of Brendan's head, "Idiot!" She shouted, "When the room starts being swirly you don't interrupt the person trying to transport us safely somewhere!"

"Ow... hey! Aren't I supposed to be the smart one and not the idiot? Remember the episode when-" Brendan moaned.

"Toaster! Finish you're magic! Hurry!"

"Oh! Um..." Toaster panicked a little and clapped her hands together quickly, "Spamola! Practice!"

The room flashed white and everyone in the room disappeared.

* * *

><p>Misae Sagara stared out a window bored with her chin resting on her hand. Some of her dark blue hair was tied in a small bun with the rest of her hair going down over her shoulders. Her golden-hazel eyes stared at the windy spring day. She wore a white sweater, blue jeans, and white shoes. Her yellow apron hung on the door and a Skitty rested on her lap.<p>

Skitty are pink feline Pokémon with a stumpy body, short legs, large head and slender tail with a bulky pink section, terminated by three pin-like shapes. On a Skitty's face is a lopsided, cream-colored, crescent-shaped marking. Skitty have slit-like eyes and tufted ears with purple interiors.

Misae sighed, "My job for today as a dorm mother is done and I have a lot of free time. Problem is that I did everything I wanted to do too."

The Skitty looked up at her, "Nya?"

Misae smiled at her feline companion and scratched the back of his ears.

A flash of white suddenly came and went.

"Wh-what's this? Oh! Who are you? And you have Pikachu too! Hold on, I'll help you three!"

* * *

><p>Nagisa Furukawa waited at the front counter for her parents to come back. She had to wait for any customers that might want to buy some bread. Her parents were running out at the streets again. She smiled and giggled softly to herself. Nagisa was used to this happening so she just needed to wait.<p>

Her brown eyes watched the windy day outside. Leaves were being blown around with a few wind devils here and there. A small breeze gently blew on Nagisa's shoulder length mahogany hair, her two antennae-like strands of hair moved to the wind. She wore a pink Dango Family sweater and casual blue jogging pants. '_Why is it so cold today?'_ She pondered and then giggled to herself, _'Mom and Dad are running outside so they won't be so cold!_'

A bright white flash blinded her for a few seconds ceasing her giggling and knocking her over from shock.

She rubbed her eyes and got up, "Huh? Who are you? Um... I'll help you don't worry!"

* * *

><p>Tomoya Okazaki was walking to a dorm to visit his friend, Youhei Sunohara, in his room. He wore a black jacket over a red short sleeve shirt and he wore black pants. His long dark blue hair swayed with the blowing wind and his brown eyes looked left and right to cross the street.<p>

He was met with a bright white flash when he reached the sidewalk.

"What was that?" He rubbed his eyes and saw an envelope and the front said '_To Tomoya Okazaki'_ and the wind blew the envelope away. Tomoya ran after the envelope.

* * *

><p>A young man with long, dark blue hair down to his ears walked over to a sleeping boy. His light purple eyes watched as the sleeping boy started to awake. The young man wore a casual blue jacket over a white shirt, and khaki colored pants. The boy opened his eyes.<p>

"Ugh... where am I?"

The young man responded, "You're awake. That's good but just rest for a bit okay?"

"Uh, sure."

"What's you're name?"

"Brendan."

"Hello Brendan, my name is Yusuke Yoshino."

"Hi. Where am I though?"

"You're at the Ibuki household. My girlfriend is out right now shopping for food and her sister was just here..." Yusuke chuckled, "she's pretty energetic. Ah, here she is. Fuko, say hi to this young man"

A girl with dark sea-green hair going down her back and tied with one blue ribbon near the bottom of her hair ran over and looked at Brendan. Her golden-brown eyes stared as if judging the boy. She wore a red sweater and blue skirt.

"Umm... hi?" Brendan said. _'Why is she staring at me? It's like she's judging me or something. She's being weir-'_

"You're a weird guy!" Fuko said pointing her finger at Brendan.

Yusuke sweatdropped, "Fuko, don't be rude to him he just woke up..."

"I'm weird? You're the one who was staring at me weirdly!" Brendan shouted.

"Um..." Yusuke tried to get their attention.

"You're wearing a weird hat and you're hair color is weird too! You're like this weird guy I met at school and he had blonde hair!"

"And dark sea-green hair is normal?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Fuko said crossing her arms over her chest and nodding.

"Um..."

"Well, I'll have you know, my black hair is perfectly normal."

"You were also carrying an envelope to me."

"And me." Yusuke added.

"... Really? I don't remember carrying any envelopes."

"Where were you last time? Because you appeared just at a flash of white light unconscious and two envelopes were lying beside you. One to me and one to Fuko."

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Kyra woke up and yawned, her brown eyes observed the room she was in.<p>

"Hello, my name is Misae Sagara. Are you alright?" Misae asked while she was cooking.

"Yes, thank you. I'm Kyra by the way. And the female Pikachu there is Pikachu and the male is Andrea. Oh and-"

"Where are we?" Pikachu and Andrea asked.

Shocked to see two Pikachu talking, Misae nearly bumped into the soup she was making.

"-they can talk."

"Um... hi..." Misae cleared her throat, "anyway, what happened? There a white flash of light and there's an envelope addressed to me."

"Envelope? I don't remember carrying an envelope... Pikachu, Andrea, do you remember?" Kyra asked.

"We didn't have one when Toaster transported us." Pikachu said.

"Uh..." she was still a bit in shock of seeing Pokémon talk, "I made some lunch and Pokémon food so let's talk it over then." Misae said.

"Thank you!" Kyra, Pikachu, and Andrea said gratefully.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Nagisa asked the brunette girl as she stirred awake.<p>

"Um... yeah... thanks..." The girl responded.

"What's your name, Kid? And lie down, you're obviously still a little dizzy" a young looking man asked.

The man has the same hairstyle as Nagisa but with shorter hair. The man wore a black sweater and pants. He put his cigar out.

Next to the man is a young looking woman with the same hairstyle as Nagisa but with longer hair down to around her waist and has one blue ribbon tying her hair the rest going over her shoulders.

The girl lied back down, "I'm Toaster."

"I'm Sanae." The woman said.

"My name is Nagisa." Nagisa said smiling.

"And I'm Akio. We're the Furukawa family." The man said.

"So what happened to you Toaster? There was a flash of white light and you appeared with an envelope addressed to me."

"Well," Toaster started, "you might not believe it but it was magic. I can do magic. And I'll prove it to you all before you ask." Toaster spread her arms apart, "Spamola!" Clap! "Practice!" A piece of bread appeared in front of her, "Oops, sorry." She said blushing, "I guess I'm a little hungry..."

Akio laughed, "It's alright, eat it."

"What does the letter say Nagisa?" Toaster asked, "Because I don't remember having a letter with me I don't remember bringing one with me." Toaster said eating the bread.

"Oh! I'll read it now then." Nagisa said opening her letter.

* * *

><p>Tomoya, exhausted from running to get the envelope addressed to him, finally caught it.<p>

"Now... time... to read... this letter..." Tomoya said between breaths.

* * *

><p><em>Congratulations! You have been invited to Pokétopia Academy by Pokétopia. Pokétopia, for those who do not know, is a theme park dedicated to the fine art of the Pokémon battle that has recently become a highly popular vacation destination. It has ten Colosseums and two new Colosseums are being built, each Colosseum provides unique challenges to the Trainer, with countless high-quality shops, restaurants, hotels and many other attractions. This particular invite was scheduled to celebrate the construction of the two new Colosseums being built in Pokétopia. To join, please fill out the information below. Please be as descriptive as possible!<em>

_First and last name:_

_Appearance **(**height**, hair and eye color, clothing, etc.):**_

_Age:_

_Hometown:_

_Favorite food (for our opening banquet):_

_Tell us about yourself:_

_Pokémon team **(full listing of all attacks is not required, but please provide gender, species, nickname and personality description; banned Pokémon include Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-oh, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Darkrai, Arceus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect)** IF you do NOT have any Pokémon do NOT fill this out:_

**_(Optional) _**_The greatest memory of your Pokémon journey:_

_Accomplishments and Awards **(any and all Badges, Ribbons, league qualifications, prior tournament experiences, and so on; preferably Pokémon related but does not have to be):**_

_A Swellow will come to you with a letter if you accept. All details of information we will need will be covered in this letter. This is a free scholarship to Pokétopia Academy all expenses will be paid and every student of Pokétopia Academy gets a **50%** discount card on **all** Pokétopia bought items and **free** admission to Pokétopia. The discount card is addressed personally to the student but the ID of the student must be shown with the card. Have a good day and hopefully you will accept!_

_Ms. Anna_

_Pokétopia receptionist and general manager_

* * *

><p>Nagisa looked over the letter again in interest.<p>

"Pokémon huh..." Akio said after Nagisa read the letter, "wanna go Nagisa?"

"It sounds nice." Sanae said smiling.

"Is it really okay?" Nagisa asked hopefully.

"If you really want to go then you can, Dear."

"Go for it, Kiddo." Akio encouraged.

"Thank you Mom and Dad!" Nagisa said jumping up and hugging her parents lovingly.

Toaster smiled and stood up not feeling dizzy anymore and an envelope fell addressed to her. Opening the envelope, she found the same letter as Nagisa. _'I wonder if Tamashii, Brendan, and Kyra received the same letters too. Where the heck are they?'_

* * *

><p>Content with their delicious Pokémon food meal, Pikachu and Andrea lied casually on the floor sleeping happily next to each other.<p>

"Miss Sagara, that meal was delicious. Thank you!" Kyra said happily.

Misae blushed, "Awww don't mention it and please, call me Misae! I'll go get two small blankets for Pikachu and Andrea."

"I'll get it you don't need to get up, just tell me where they are." Kyra offered standing up.

"Thank you they're... oh!" Skitty found two small blankets and gave them to Kyra by the tail.

"Thanks." After petting the Skitty Kyra took the blankets and put them over Pikachu and Andrea. An envelope was in her sleeve. How did she not notice this before? Opening it, she notices it's the same as Misae's.

* * *

><p>Brendan sat up and reached into his shirt feeling something that was not right. An envelope? Opening it he saw the same content as Fuko and Yusuke's letter.<p>

* * *

><p>Tomoya finished filling out his letter and a few seconds after he finished it disappeared. He sighed, "I guess I should have suspected this was going to happen."<p>

* * *

><p>Tamashii woke up in a room and two girls stared at her. Both of them have purple hair.<p>

The first girl has long purple hair going down past her waist; her toxic-purple eyes radiated confidence and kindness. She wore a white ribbon hair tie by her left ear, a red sweater and gray sweat pants.

The second girl wore a white ribbon hair tie by right her ear on her purple hair that went down to her neck. She wore a blue sweater and black sweat pants. Her blue eyes showed a gentle and shy look.

"Oh good you're awake. You're Tamashii, right?" The first girl asked, "I'm Kyou Fujibayashi."

"And I'm Ryou Fujibayashi." The second girl said.

"Hi. But how do you know who I am? I don't know you two... right?"

"No, we found three letters next to you though. One addressed to me, Kyou, and someone named Tamashii who we supposed was you. We didn't read you're letter but we think it says the same as mine and my sister's. An invitation to a place called Pokétopia Academy."

Tamashii sat up, "Ugh..." She put a hand to her forehead.

"Lie down. It seems that you're a little dizzy." Ryou said helping Tamashii lie down gently.

"Yes, I'm Tamashii. I don't remember carrying any envelopes with me when I was transported."

"Transported? By what or by whom?" Kyou asked.

"Believe it or not-"

"I think we'll believe it," Kyou said smiling kindly, "you appeared in a flash of white light and three envelopes next to you on our doorstep. It was weird, so I think we'll believe your story."

"Okay. I have a friend named Toaster and my friends Brendan, Kyra, Pikachu, and Andrea were all bored so she used magic to take us somewhere, but Brendan messed up her concentration and she did the spell again and here I am. We all separated somehow I guess. But I can tell we were transported to the same area, just separated." She sighed, "Stupid Brendan... where's my envelope anyway?"

"Here it is." Kyou hands Tamashii the envelope.

"Thanks," she read over her letter, "I guess I'll go. I think my friends got this letter too I have this strange feeling they did. Are you two planning on going?"

"Yup!" the purple-haired twins responded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, these are not the only Clannad characters going there will be others the next chapter will cover the rest of the characters going.**

**For those who did not catch on, this is also an OC application as well as a chapter. **

**Update: **

**I have gone through this chapter and cleaned it for grammar mistakes or have added a little to the chapter or less depending.**

**Please like my page if you have a Facebook look for: ShinyShadowUmbreonX**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention, invites are sent at different times of the day to people (magic does not have to be exact after all).**

**I'm reserving some legendary Pokémon to the Clannad crew. Some requested legendary Pokémon on Facebook I may or may not give them those legends. Also not all Pokémon they requested will be with them because there are some Pokémon that are a bit too popular and over picked. Replacement of those choices will be up to me. To the Dango Family members I contacted I'm sorry if you don't get all your choices.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Letter one out, letter two in<em>**

* * *

><p><em>'Should I fill this out? Maybe... maybe I could find my brother. He ran away three years ago after the feud our family had. He ran away with his Pokémon. I know his Pokémon will keep him safe.'<em> Tomoyo Sakagami thought.

Blue eyes concentrated on the letter in front of her. The full scholarship invite to Pokétopia Academy. She stood up from her chair. Silver hair fell down gracefully past her waist and a little moist after a shower. Wearing black jogging pants and a sweatshirt she was about to go to bed on this cold night. Her black hairband lied on her table next to the letter. The light of her desktop lamp illuminated her pencil and invitation perfectly_. 'Mom and Dad said I can go and are encouraging it. Pokétopia Academy is a really nice academy, one of the best in the world. If I have a better understanding of Pokémon and decide what I want to do after I finish school maybe I could find my brother.'_

She sighed and sat down on her chair, "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Youhei Sunohara filled out his invitation quickly.<p>

"Almost done. I just hope those Goal Rollers aren't jerks and the rental Pokémon aren't jerks either."

Dressed up warmly in a light blue sweater and jogging pants he concentrated his blue eyes on his invite, writing down everything he needed. He pushed his blonde hair bangs out of his eyes as he finished his invite and sighed in satisfaction.

"I'm do-" He stopped, dumbfounded. The invite just disappeared! "There must be something wrong with me today, I'll just go to sleep and when I wake up everything will be normal!" He said, smiling to himself looking as if he were insane.

* * *

><p>Relaxed purple eyes read over what needed to be filled in. She moved her brown hair out of the way of the invite to write. She wore a brown sweater and blue jeans.<p>

Yukine Miyazawa put her pencil away and did not seem to mind as she saw her invitation disappear before her eyes in a dull flash of white just like the other invites other applicants had.

A few minutes later a boy came to see Yukine, "Big sister Yukine?" the boy said, his blue eyes looking back and forth between a certain invite and his 'big sister'.

"Yes?" Yukine responded.

"Did you get this invite too? Because I saw a flash of white light in this room and then a few minutes later, the same happened to me and I got this invite."

"To Pokétopia Academy?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I had received the invite and when you're done filling it out it disappears." Yukine said, "Do you plan on going too?"

"My Sister said I should go for it if I really want to because it is a highly looked upon place and all. And if you're going to it then I guess I'll go too."

"Good! We'll have fun there I'm sure." Yukine said smiling kindly, "I'll help you fill it out if you want."

"It's okay. I filled most of it out I just need to write my name in because I missed it by accident. Can I borrow your pencil?"

"Sure, here you go." Yukine said handing the pencil over.

"Thank you." Yu wrote down his name and handed the pencil back to Yukine.

Just like Yukine said, a flash of dull white light flashed as the invite disappeared. The boy was stunned.

* * *

><p>Kotomi Ichinose's relaxing purple eyes read over her invite almost instantly, of course, she was a genius after all and she loved to read. She was a shy and kind person, not very social. She had long purple hair going past her waist and she had two double pearl hair ties that tied some of her hair into two ponytails and she let the rest untied due to fact the untied hair will not get in her way in the means of having to constantly move her hair out of her eyes or reading material in front of her. Her white sweater and white jogging pants are her attire for the cold weathered night.<p>

She filled out her invite and when she finished, the invite disappeared. Not minding the disappearing paper, she picked up a large book with thousands of pages and started reading the small printed words. Within seconds she was already on her second page.

* * *

><p>Rie Nishina's hand hurt slightly after all her writing on her invitation. Her blue attire for the cold weather matched her perfectly with her long blue hair and gentle, but now tired, blue eyes.<p>

She yawned and the invite disappeared, "Oh!" staring at where her invite disappeared for a few seconds she just shrugged it off and went to sleep. After all, she was tired after waking up in the middle of the night to a flash of bright white light.

* * *

><p>Takafumi Sakagami pushed his black hair out of his blue eyes. He was in a Pokémon Center bed and the time was around one in the morning. In the left hand, he held the invite, in the right, he held his pencil. Filling out his invite on the bed he finished and went back to sleep not caring for the flash of dull white light signaling the disappearance of the invite. He read over the invite and wanted to go, he did not fill out the invite for no reason, he was just tired and did not like being woken up after such a rare pleasant sleep.<p>

He had to try to sleep comfortably again somehow in his black short sleeve undershirt and black pants under a blanket that was not too bad, but not too good of a blanket either. The pillows were very comfortable, so it was a little easier in this old Pokémon Center with a broken heater.

* * *

><p>The sunny morning seemed promising of warmer weather. Tomoya ate breakfast as he watched listened for the forecast of the day.<p>

"Alright, so the weather for today and the next few days... very cold like yesterday." The weatherman said, "Back to you, Tom."

Tomoya sighed and a Swellow flew into the room he occupied, "Huh? How did you get in here? Never mind. I'm guessing you're the Swellow the invitation mentioned right?"

Swellow are a brilliant blue with contrasting red breast feathers and face. There is a crest of blue feathers extending from their head, a vertical stripe of blue extending onto their red-colored chest, and a white coloration on the underside of their belly and wing feathers. They also have sharply shaped wings and red-tipped tail feathers that are specifically designed for speed. Swellow also possess strong red feet that are armed with talons.

The Swellow nodded and lifted its left foot. A letter was tied on. After Tomoya untied the letter, the Swellow flew away.

Tomoya took the letter out from the plastic sheet it was in and opened the envelope to read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Greetings!<em>

_You have accepted the full scholarship invitation to Pokétopia Academy. This scholarship will last until you graduate from the Academy or if you decide to leave for any reason. The opening banquet will begin when all planes have arrived. When getting off the plane, take your luggage with you we will **NOT** be responsible for any lost items you left on the plane._

**_Basic schedule:_**

**_1st period 8:00am-8:50am_**

**_2nd period 8:57am-9:47am_**

**_3rd period 9:54am-10:44am_**

**_4th period 10:51am-11:41pm_**

**_Lunch 11:48pm-12:31pm_**

**_5th period 12:38pm-1:28pm_**

**_6th period 1:35pm-2:25pm_**

**_Classes_**

_Each class is 50 minutes long. Classes start and students will be expected to be in their first period class at 8:00am; there will be a 7 minute passing period. For the first week, you will have time to decide what classes you want to take; you may roam the campus and may visit Pokétopia as well to decide. For the first week, there will be no classes. We, at Pokétopia Academy, have a variety of classes to choose from and if something interests you and you want to learn more about it, most likely it is within our choices for our students. Over the course of the first week, students will fill out their schedule, take pictures for their ID, and receive their own personal discount card. Official schedules will be delivered to the students' dorm rooms the following morning after the first week. Our easy to follow map will help students locate their classes; the map will be included with the schedule. The school day ends at 2:25pm._

**_Meals_**

_All meals served on campus will be free. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner will be provided. Breakfast is served from 7:00am-7:50am; lunch will be served to all students during the lunch break after period 4 from 11:48am-12:31pm; dinner is served from 7:00pm-8:00pm._

**_Dorms_**

_There will **NOT** be any co-ed bunking. There will be a Boy's dorm and Girl's dorm. To each dorm room there will be three roommates._

**_Dress code_**

• _No hats of any kind_

• _You must have a shirt on_

• _You must have pants/ shorts/ skirt etc. on_

_These are the basic guidelines for dress code._

**_ALL_**_ students will have to go through clothing approval in the auditorium. A wall will be set up in the middle to separate the male and female changing approvals._

* * *

><p>"-And after explaining dress code they talk about other policies and things they'll do and says this will be covered in a meeting with all the students." Akio summarized in a monotone voice. "And there's a list stapled on the back of the letter on what you should bring."<p>

"It also says that two days from now, we should board the plane at the nearest airport." Toaster added and pulled a ticket out of the envelope, "It says here on the ticket that we should arrive at the nearest airport two days from now and we should be there by 3:20pm."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter and not very good I know. I just wanted to do this to cover who else is going and for the letter I didn't want it to go for too long so I let Akio summarize the rest... Kinda. Most of you should know basic school rules anyway.**

**Next chapter will be a fun one for the casts and the introduction of my OCs who have been waiting for a story.**

**Update: I have gone through this chapter to clean it of grammar mistakes and have added a little more to the chapter or removed small bits depending on my preference**

**If you have a Facebook please like my page: ShinyShadowUmbreonX**

**Please review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For those who have watched the Clannad series and might get technical about what has or is going to happen I'll give you this in case you have been wondering: this is a different reality and not all characters have met up before this story started. Basically it's a new start. Future and past characters will appear. **

**I have not played the visual novel but I might include the visual novel characters. I won't play the game but if I get a description of their personality I'll see if I can grip it well enough to include them my email is on my profile, if you want visual novel characters in this story email the details I asked and we'll talk about it. My email is on my profile.**

**Most of the Illusion World details may or may not apply here. **

**The complex Clannad details may or may not apply here.**

**The last name basis will be rare in this story most of the time people will be referred to by their first name.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Magical... Day? Against Time...<em>**

* * *

><p>After reading the letter over, our friends from the Hoenn region, specifically transported from the town of Littleroot, all had the same thought.<p>

'_Luggage and items... we left all that in the Hoenn region!'_

But then Toaster had an idea.

"Nagisa?"

"Yes? What is it Toaster?" Nagisa responded.

"I'm going to try something really quick I might be gone for a few minutes and several people might appear. Magically."

"Umm... okay I guess." she said awkwardly.

"Spamola!" the air around her swirled. Clap! "Practice!" The air dispersed but nothing happened. "Spamola!" She closed her eyes and her hands started to glow a dull blue as she spread them apart. She clapped again and opened her ruby eyes, now glowing brilliantly. "Practice!" A small spark was the result which meant the magic failed. "Hmmm... might as well see if this will work. Spamola! Practice!" Bright white light flashed and when it cleared, three bags of luggage appeared in front of her.

"What happened?" Nagisa asked, slightly dazed from the intense glowing and flashing.

"Well the first was to see if I could get back to Hoenn, the place I came from shortly and when that failed, the second was to bring my friends here with magic. I saw them all briefly when my eyes glowed. They were also transported like I was, but separated in different places. We're in this same area and I saw they all accepted the scholarship to Pokétopia Academy. The third was to get my luggage I would pack and it worked." Toaster said smiling.

"Can you transfer their luggage to them too?"

"Good idea." Toaster said, "Spamola! Practice!"

* * *

><p>"Want to borrow some of my clothes and items for packing?" Yusuke offered.<p>

"Sure I gue-"

A flash of white light.

"Whoa!" Brendan exclaimed surprised to see three bags of luggage in front of him with a sticky note on each saying Brendan. He looked through each bag, "Never mind Yusuke, I have my luggage now."

* * *

><p>"That was a bright flash..." A dazed Tamashii mumbled. "Hey!"<p>

"What?" Kyou asked.

"I can take these contacts off now!" Tamashii removed her dark blue contacts from her eyes and threw them away in the trash. "About a month and a half of boredom led me to bad eyesight after being too close to the computer making or watching YouTube videos. And now my eyes can be seen as they should be: brown pupils, not dark blue."

"Is that you're luggage?"

"I think so. It says my name on these sticky notes." she looked through her luggage and confirmed it was hers, "Well, I'm packed up now." she said smiling.

"Oh, and what's YouTube?"

* * *

><p>Kyra looked through the luggage and confirmed it as hers.<p>

"That was convenient." Pikachu commented.

"A note is attached to the back of this." Kyra read the note.

* * *

><p><em>Tamashii, Brendan, Kyra, Pikachu, and Andrea<em>

_This is Toaster as you should know because I used magic. I don't know when we can go back home to Hoenn because for some reason magic isn't working when I try to get there. I guess it's the limits of my magic. We all have to meet in person again because magic won't allow me to bring us together magically. This is weird because my magic is acting up or maybe it's something else... well, see you at Pokétopia Academy!_

_Oh and we're in a different dimension._

_Toaster_

* * *

><p>"Something went wrong again when Toaster used her magic." Tamashii sighed, "Well, it's out of her control so it's not really her fault… I guess."<p>

"Does this happen often?" Kyou asked.

"Wweeellll... a lot of crazy things have happened before. After our last adventure things got boring. I just hope things will be exciting on my stay at the academy. Until my friends and I can get back to Hoenn, I'm hoping for some adventures and excitement at the academy. Maybe we can fly there by plane!"

"I don't think there's a place in this world called Hoenn." Ryou said.

"There isn't." Kyou said. "Is there?" She was not sure why, but Hoenn and Pokémon seem to exist, but not exist at the same time. The same goes for the academy they are going to attend. What impulse made them want to accept? Is it some kind of destiny?

"Oh that's right. We're in a different dimension, so everything might not exactly be the same."

"We're in Japan."

"Yes, but there's a Pokétopia Academy where I came from too. I learned a bit about in school. If Hoenn doesn't exist here and there's a Pokétopia Academy there we must be in some different dimension. Or crossed over dimension or something."

"Wait..." Ryou said a little confused, "Doesn't that mean you might meet yourselves in this dimension?"

"This is Toaster's magic. She can cut that problem of a paradox, but not all paradoxes. Besides, she would have told us in the note we might meet our doppelgangers."

About an hour later, the girls finished and checked their luggage. They were done and ready to leave in two days. They decided to go out somewhere and do something.

The other invited also went out to do something as well.

* * *

><p>"Tomoya, we don't have many Pokémon where we live now. Are you planning on catching some Pokémon?" Youehi asked.<p>

"Yeah, I am. It should be interesting and it looks like fun to be a Trainer. I have two friends that moved to Pokétopia and attended Pokétopia Academy years ago. I wonder if they're still there, maybe I'll meet them again." Tomoya said.

"I hope you do meet them, Tomoya!" Nagisa said smiling brightly.

"You should introduce us to them sometime." Youhei said, "Any ladies you want to introduce to me is fine too." he added.

Tomoya smiled at his best friends, Youhei Sunohara and Nagisa Furukawa. Tomoya met Youhei after they both laughed hysterically at each other for their bandaged faces. Tomoya and Youhei met Nagisa after they had pranked her, she confronted them a few days later, but instead of being angry, she was happy. She made friends because of what they did and she was friends with Tomoya and Youhei that day as well.

The three of them were sitting on a bench of a park on this suddenly hot day.

"Thanks and I will." Tomoya said, "So, do you guys have anything in mind you'll do in the academy?"

"Professional Goal Roller!" Youhei proudly said with his hand on his chest for emphasis. His friends laughed with him at his strange, exaggerated gesture.

"Hmmm... I don't know yet." Nagisa said.

"Besides a Trainer, I have no idea either. I guess we'll see when we get there." Tomoya shrugged.

"Oh, Nagisa." Youhei said.

"Hm?" She responded.

"Didn't you say you had a friend coming to Pokétopia Academy too? Who is she?"

"Oh, that's right. Isn't she staying with you?" Tomoya asked.

"Her name is Toaster," Nagisa said, "And she said she's coming here after her nap, she felt a little sleepy."

"You guys wanna get some ice cream? The weatherman didn't predict this hot weather. He said it was going to be cold."

Luckily, the three friends were wearing casual short-sleeved clothing.

* * *

><p>Sitting outside the dorm, Misae sighed, once again her duties were done, but because she had help from Kyra, Pikachu, and Andrea. "Those three exhausted themselves or they were just a little tired from before. I should make them a treat." Misae said getting up and heading to the stores.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why is Tamashii so tired?" Kyou asked her twin sister, Ryou, "She was so full of life awhile ago."<p>

"I guess it could be a side effect from the magic or whatever."

Kyou and Ryou were going to get some ice cream for this hot day and then go to the park at around 2:00pm. Tamashii told the twins that she would catch up by then.

* * *

><p>Brendan slept on the couch comfortably.<p>

Kouko Ibuki giggled at the teenage boy sleeping. She was a short-haired brunette woman with light brown eyes. She wore a blue short sleeve shirt and white skirt for this hot day.

"He is a bit of a strange one." Yusuke said smiling.

* * *

><p>Toaster awoke yawning and stretched as she sat up from her futon. <em>'That was nice nap after I used magic to transport me and my friends to a different dimension where my magic won't work for some reason. I studied this somewhere in a book... it was something like What Not To Do Within Sixteen Hours of Transporting Your Friends and Yourself to a Different Dimension Where For Some Reason Your Magic Won't Work. It was a pretty good book. I remember it said that if I slept within sixteen hours of this situation I'm in now, since, by theory, the balance of magic was already off anyway, my sleeping would cause some loose magic from me to escape and turn the day into some episode. It also said I should check my Magic Sticky Note Pad to see what happened or will happen after in a short time when I wake up. Wait...'<em> she stopped her thoughts and quickly brought her Magic Sticky Note Pad out from her pocket.

"Fourty-eight hours will pass within ten minutes of your awakening. At 1:51pm everyone near your current area who is going to Pokétopia Academy will be transported to you. The trip to the plane will be... interesting. Ignore all traffic laws. The group will be safe and will not be caught in the end or be in trouble but will be pursued by police. Don't be too rowdy at the airport. Good luck." Toaster sighed, "Oh boy..."

**Current time 1:43pm**

* * *

><p>Misae was back in her room and was putting together a huge sundae.<p>

**Current time 1:44pm**

* * *

><p>Luckily, there was an ice cream truck near the park so the three teenagers could still wait for Toaster at the park. They all ordered one large bowl of ice cream to share. Strawberry, Vanilla, Watermelon and Cookies and Cream ice cream with sprinkles and bits of chocolate on top. Kyou and Ryou had met up with Nagisa, Youhei, and Tomoya by then after seeing them on their way to get ice cream. They all pitched in equally and took a spoon for each person. Tomoya and Youhei carried the ice cream over.<p>

"Come on, chop chop boys!" Kyou said as she playfully and clapped for emphasis.

Lifting the ice cream carefully onto the table the two teenage boys let it slam on the table.

"Hey, that ice cream was heavy." Youhei huffed.

"Hmmm, I guess. It is about ten feet tall and the bowl is a quite heavy." Kyou admitted.

"Well," Tomoya took his spoon, "let's just dig in before it melts."

**Current time 1:48pm**

* * *

><p>"Done!" Misae exclaimed.<p>

"Hm?" Kyra woke up and looked at the 8 foot sundae. "Wow... it's amazing, Misae!"

"Thank you! I made it for us since you all helped me with all with my dorm mother duties even though you didn't have to." Misae smiled and gave Kyra, Pikachu, Andrea and herself a spoon. "It's strawberry with strawberry syrup, strawberries, and sprinkles."

"Yay!" Kyra, Andrea, and Pikachu cheered.

"Dig in!"

**Current time 1:49pm**

* * *

><p>Kouko and Yusuke went out to get some ice cream and brought back some ice cream for Brendan and Fuko, putting the ice cream in the freezer of course.<p>

"Brendan fell asleep suddenly."

Kouko smiled, "Well, the transport he had mentioned must have taken some energy out of him."

"I suppose."

A strange breeze passed by.

Kouko stopped walking and Yusuke nearly tripped.

"I... feel like a rush of time just flowed by..."

"Same here... it felt strange..."

"Do you know where Fuko is?" Kouko asked.

Yusuke thought about where he saw Fuko last, "Well-"

A rush of wind and light struck the town and everything was quiet.

**Current time 1:51pm**

* * *

><p>Fifteen people and three Pokémon appeared in a flash of red light in front of Toaster.<p>

Tomoya, Nagisa, Youhei, Kyou, Ryou, Tamashii, Brendan, Fuko, Yusuke, Tomoyo, Misae, Kyra, Yukine, Yu, Kouko, Pikachu, Andrea, and Misae's Skitty looked around to see where they were, except for Brendan who was still sleeping.

"I can only freeze time for two minutes until the haywire magic breaks it." Toaster explained quickly and clapped her hands. "Spamola! Practice!"

Light blue light emitted beautifully throughout the area.

"Toaster-" Tamashii started.

"Ask questions later please. I need everyone's attention." The group looked at Toaster and Brendan woke up and turned his attention to Toaster as well. "Okay, for those who don't know me my name is Toaster. This may sound strange but I'll explain the details later. Forty-eight hours passed and I froze time to explain this to you. Problem is I can only do it for two minutes until this haywire magic breaks it and we're back against the clock."

Toaster read her Magic Sticky Note Pad message and some thought her ideas from the pad were crazy and will not work. But after realizing they're dealing with magic, they decided to risk it. Though, some people still had doubts.

"Why am I here exactly? I'm not going to Pokétopia Academy." Kouko said, "I wasn't invited."

"Actually, you were invited you had a letter sent with mine from the Swellow. I was going to tell you earlier but I forgot." Yusuke said a little embarrassed. "Sorry..." He said sheepishly.

Kouko smiled and hugged him showing him that it's okay.

"So, when does this adventure start?" Tomoyo asked.

"In a few seconds. Go get your luggage. I can't transport them here for some reason, not even mine. You may have to share transportation with someone or several people, but pick quickly, I don't think the airport is very nearby... The current time when after my magic breaks will be 1:52pm. It seems like we have a lot of time to get our stuff by breaking traffic laws and then going to the airport, but you'll never know. We'll rendezvous here by the park. Good luck." Toaster's hands glowed red, "Spamola!" The brilliant light blue started to flicker. Always having to clap before, in the middle, or after using her magic she clapped loudly for emphasis of this situation. "Practice!" A loud poofing was heard as several motorcycles and cars appeared in front of the group. As the transportations arrived, the light blue light over the area deteriorated and the race began...

Two cars and three motorcycles were the options. Four people can fit into one car and two people could fit the motorcycle.

"Nagisa, come with me, our luggage is at your place." Toaster said grabbing Nagisa and pulling her to a motorcycle.

"Right." she responded with a nod.

She and Toaster put their helmet on and with a roar of life, the motorcycle sped off.

"I guess I'll defy the traffic laws," Kouko said. "Yusuke, Fuko, Brendan!"

Yusuke, Brendan, and Fuko quickly got into the red convertible car Kouko was in and drove off.

Misae took a blue jeep with Kyra, Youhei, and Tomoyo as passengers. Skitty, Pikachu, and Andrea all fit in the jeep as well.

Kyou rode off with Ryou after Tamashii said she'll be okay. One motorcycle left...

"Damn, there's only one motorcycle left and four of us..." Tomoya looked around. About ten meters to his left, he saw a man with a motorcycle. _'We can't afford to waste any time.'_ Tomoya ran towards the man and took his keys. "Sorry about this, I promise you I'll bring it back here by the park." he started the motorcycle and shoved the protesting man away from his vehicle, "Sorry!" He turned to Tamashii and she nodded, driving over to her she jumped on gracefully and as Tomoya sped away, he told Yukine and Yu to take the last motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Kouko had put on her sunglasses and drove the red convertible swiftly through traffic, turning and drifting like a pro being chased by the police. She had just narrowly avoided a car.<p>

Yusuke sat in the back seat to the right of Brendan and Fuko sat in shotgun next to her sister.

"The sounds of those sirens don't sound too good!" Brendan shouted over the loud sirens and honking of angry drivers.

"We got to lose them."

"Fuko thinks we should turn left, the house street is nearby if we cut this site."

"Gotcha."

Drifting to the left, a construction site was in sight. Kouko honked the horn and the workers dove out of the way frantically as she speeded straight through the now clear path with loud complaints from the very angry construction workers.

Conveniently, two iron beams were placed perfectly for the car to drive on. Kouko turned up her speed and went straight up the beams.

A tall metal gate was ahead of them and they had to get over it but it looked as if they were about to hit the gate

The car tipped down slightly in the air succumbing to gravity.

The experience seemed like it was in slow-motion. The car was in the air and everyone held onto whatever was in front of them for dear life.

But not Kouko.

She kept her cool as she landed the car roughly, barely missing the metal gate and drove off onto the clear and empty street on the way to the Ibuki household.

Yusuke checked behind the car. "Well, we lost the police." he sighed in relief. "For now at least."

* * *

><p>Misae drove the blue jeep roughly through traffic. Turning roughly and taking risky drifts.<p>

Riding in shotgun was Youhei, in the back to the right of Kyra was Tomoyo. Sitting in Kyra's lap were Pikachu and Andrea with Skitty in Tomoyo's.

Her driving was not the problem. It was the jeep; it was old, but still good enough to drive several passengers. Turning with this jeep was the tricky part.

Misae growled in frustration as she had almost crashed into an elderly pedestrian couple. She quickly shouted an apology to them. "This jeep sucks!" she muttered to herself angrily.

"Then why did you pick it?" Youhei asked.

"Because we were all in a hurry back there and there was no time to pick a personal preference!"

Kyra looked around the streets, through all the rough turns of the jeep and screeching cars trying to halt, she could just barely catch sight of a certain type of white and black car... "Um... I think the cops are on us..." she said in worry.

"We could hold them off." Andrea said.

"We shouldn't give them more of a reason to come after us." Pikachu stated.

"I sort of forgot about that. Different places have different ways and customs, as well as methods."

"I think I know how we can lose the cops and get to our stuff in your rooms and my house," Tomoyo said with a hint of doubt, "but it may be a bit risky."

"We'll risk it. Just guide." Misae said.

Two minutes later...

The jeep nearly tipped over as Misae turned right and she kept on going, the jeep still on its side as it moved forward and it finally landed roughly as a rusty u-turn was made and Misae sped on forward the opposite direction.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kyra asked. "We passed the dorm a few streets ago."

"It will." Tomoyo confirmed.

"Towards the cops?" Misae asked.

"Yes. And turn left... now!"

The jeep whined on the street as it turned and the group saw a park ahead behind several rows of trees.

"We have to drive through trees?" Youhei asked panicking.

"Crap... sorry, I forgot about the trees." Tomoyo said sweatdropping.

"Don't worry guys. I got this." Misae said as she twisted the jeep around, roughly but surely, the trees and kept going through the park and into the street with surprisingly many jeeps, a few of them blue.

After a few minutes of driving, everyone sighed in relief. No cops around for now. They had blended in and were safe for the time being.

They arrived at the dorm. Everyone got out and went to their room to get their luggage. Kyra went with Misae to her room and Tomoyo went to help them. Andrea, Pikachu, and Skitty stayed in the car.

In a few minutes, Youhei, Misae, and Kyra got their luggae and after about a ten minute drive, Tomoyo got her luggage with no problems and Misae drove toward the rendezvous. The jeep was a little crowded with everyone's luggage, but they were okay.

* * *

><p>At the Ibuki household, Kouko read over her letter. She would get to choose her job at Pokétopia with their current options and all she had to do was simply to fill out what her favorite food was and sign an agreement, which she read over, and the paper disappeared in a dull light.<p>

Kouko rushed to get her luggage together with Fuko helping. Brendan and Yusuke put their luggage and Fuko's in the car.

After about fifteen minutes, Kouko and Fuko finished and everyone took one of Kouko's luggage bags to carry to the car. Kouko drove off to rendezvous after all luggages were on the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided that my OCs will have to wait to be introduced until the next chapter. Everyone who we did not see who had an adventure to get to their luggage will be covered next chapter.**

**Update: I have cleaned this chapter of grammar errors and have added a bit or removed a bit of content depending on my preference.**

**If you have a Facebook please like my page: ShinyShadowUmbreonX**

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kotomi and Rie's Special Role_**

* * *

><p><em>'This is strange...'<em> A purple-haired genius thought_, 'I don't think I have been reading or packing for that long.'_ Kotomi's purple eyes stared at her phone looking at the date and time. _'Well, luckily my luggage is packed already. The challenge is to get there on time.'_

There was a knock on her door. She opened her door and saw a teenage girl and a young boy; probably her brother.

"Hello," the girl started, "my name is Sophine Mia Kruger De Rossi. A group of us from Pokétopia came here after we read an emergency letter to pick up the people who chose to go to Pokétopia Academy. Some of us stopped by some houses, but apparently they left to go to the airport already by the looks of it."

Sophine has jet black hair tied in a ponytail. Her black sunglasses were put on the top of her head; it is improper etiquette after all to talk to someone with sunglasses on. Her violet eyes were kind and she had a nice, fair tan.

She wore black shorts and a black sleeveless minidress with silver outlining with the Pokétopia logo in silver. The Pokétopia logo is a circle with three wing-like protrusions on either side surrounding a capital letter P. Her white shoes had a black and gold pattern. She also had a small, belt-like black bag to keep some of her items in. On her hands were black fingerless gloves.

"And my name is Skyler Jaxon Kruger De Rossi. Sophie is my big sister." Skyler smiled a happy smile that can tell anyone that he is a really nice person. He had a slight tan.

Skyler had medium-long blue hair as clear as the sky and black sunglasses hung on his shirt. His sunglasses matched his sister's. He wore a Pokétopia beret; blue and trimmed with a silver badge.

His shirt was a cool contrast of red, white, and black. Red shortsleeve cuffs, black collar, white top, red stripe across the chest area of the shirt and black below the stripe. His jeans were a dark blue and he wore sneakers with a black and gold design.

Kotomi smiled. They were quite friendly and polite. She did not feel as shy as she would have been if she did not have a strange feeling she could really get along with these two. Why was that? She ignored it for now and spoke, "Hello. My name is Kotomi Ichinose." She greeted. "But I would like to ask, what happened? Did time really jump by?"

"Well, some magic just went haywire. It happens sometimes." Skyler shrugged.

A tan, muscular man walked up to the doorstep. The man had beige hair, a black shirt on, blue army-like pants with a black stripe going down the seams, gray army-like boots, and sunglasses on top of his head that matched Sophine's and Skyler's.

Slightly intimidated, Kotomi hid behind Sophine.

"Don't worry about him, Kotomi. He's really a big teddy bear."

Kotomi looked at the man. _'I guess he's not so bad if Sophine say so... where's Skyler?'_

As if on cue, Skyler jumped on the muscular man's back causing the man to jump and make a small, and not so manly, yelp. Kotomi hid a smile behind her hand at the spectacle before her.

"See?" Sophine said, "He's not bad at all!"

"Hello, Miss," the muscular man said with a courteous bow, "my name is Andrew Titus Williams."

"Hello, my name is Kotomi Ichinose." Kotomi said returning a bow and giggling. These people are really nice and quite entertaining.

"Now for our journey to Pokétopia!" Sophine exclaimed, pointing her finger to the sky.

"Journey?" Kotomi queried aloud, "You mean ride... right?"

"The magic in this area affects the skies more than the road." Sophine explained. "Along with having to go to the airport despite our helicopter we used to get here we have to escort the plane to Pokétopia safely."

* * *

><p>Rie stepped out to her doorstep for some fresh air. Just as she was about to go back inside, a teenage boy walked up to her and removed his black sunglasses and put them on his cap revealing his mysterious and regal looking, yet kind, dark, pinkish-purple eyes with green triangle-like markings under each eye. He had a nice tan.<p>

"Hello." The boy said with a friendly smile. "My name is Zane Justin Edwin." He extended his hand.

"Hello, my name is Rie Nishina." She said accepting the handshake.

Zane had medium-long, stylish blond hair that went wonderfully with his stylish dark yellow outfit. His paperboy-like cap had his sunglasses resting on it.

His yellow jacket had black epaulets, a white stripe on each sleeve just above the elbows, black outline accented pockets, and a black stripe going across the chest area. Underneath the jacket, he wore a gray shirt. Black pants with yellow going down each pant leg and a gray stripe on each knee area. His shoes were white with a nice yellow and black design. He also wore black fingerless gloves with a yellow oval going over the knuckles. A small Poké Ball bag is belted around his pants.

"I am from Pokétopia, I have received an emergency letter from the Dean; 'this area's students to Pokétopia Academy are to be taken hurriedly to the airport to Pokétopia due to a case of haywire magic.' The news is not surprise for me, but we must still hurry. Please allow me help you with your luggage, Miss Nishina, and we will load it on the helicopter."

"Helicopter? Wow! Yes, please help and thank you." Rie said.

A girl walked up beside Zane and smiled sweetly at Rie.

"Hi! My name is Noelle Imogen Fleurette Xanthia!"

"I'm Rie Nishina."

Noelle had bubbly blue eyes and had black fingerless gloves on both her hands. She wore a high-tech, yet fashionable, white headband with earphones with blue bands near the top of each antenna on her shoulder-length aqua-blue hair.

She had on what looked like a contemporary school uniform with fashionable blue-green tartan and her shoes were brown leather shoes with blue socks. A ribbon was tied to the front of her uniform above her chest, she wore a sapphire brooch like a badge, and a purse-like bag was strapped on like a belt. The purse was white with pink, but still went pretty well with her outfit.

"Can we help you with your luggage?"

"Yes please and thank you!" Rie bowed.

Zane gave a bow and Noelle gave a curtsy as they all went in to get Rie's luggage to load.

After the luggage was loaded Zane took the helicopter to the skies.

"I have a question." Rie said.

"What is it?" Noelle asked.

"I know I chose to go the academy and all, but isn't it a day early?"

"Actually," Zane said, "I am sorry I did not explain earlier, Miss Nishina, but the haywire magic caused time to skip ahead by about twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

"That's strange."

"It happens sometimes." Noelle said.

* * *

><p>Andrew was guiding the helicopter to the airport. Skyler put his phone in his pocket.<p>

"Everyone else left to the airport." Skyler said. "According to Noelle and Zane, they've got one person and their check is done too."

There was a beeping sound and random colors flashing in the helicopter.

"What does this beeping and flashing mean?" Kotomi asked.

"We're about to enter the Magical Zone. The start of our journey to the airport. Get ready!" Sophine said excitedly.

"Sophine, isn't this a little dangerous?"

"We only took helicopters, even though we knew the skies might a little dangerous, sorry, Kotomi." Andrew apologized.

"It's alright. How can I help?"

"Battle stations everyone!" Sophine exclaimed while putting her Pokétopia beret and sunglasses on and pointing up for emphasis.

Andrew pressed a button and three 'stations' as Sophine likes to call them opened up and were revealed from three hidden locations of the helicopter; one in the center and two on either side of the central station.

Sophine took the center and Skyler took the right. Kotomi had no choice but to take the left. There was an ear piece on each station and the three put them on, Andrew already had an ear piece on.

"Kotomi, you'll be our navigator and detect our enemies; or as I like to call it, our Head Eye. Skyler and I will be shooting the enemies. We'll be able to have contact with the other helicopter that has Zane, Noelle, and their escorted guest with these ear pieces." Sophine explained.

"And it's safe and not to attention drawing, anything below us we can see if we want or need be, but no one is able to see or hear us from the sky because of the magic." Skyler added.

* * *

><p>Receiving the same explanation as Kotomi, Rie was the Head Eye and Noelle is in charge of shooting the enemies.<p>

Zane, Noelle, and Rie had their ear pieces on. Noelle had her earphones around her neck.

"Get ready, we are about to enter the Magical Zone." Zane said.

* * *

><p>Tomoya and Tamashii sped down the road avoiding cars and defying traffic laws. Tomoya was heading over to the Fujibayashi household to get Tamashii's luggage. The Fujibayashi household was nearby anyway.<p>

"Look! A towing truck!" Tamashii shouted over angry complaints and car honks and horns.

"We can use that as a ramp, we're not that far away." Tomoya went right and turned up the gas as he used the truck as a ramp and landed on a roof. Despite being on a roof, Tomoya kept on going and made several near-to-dropping-down-to-traffic jumps. "Almost..." They could see the household. Just one more jump to get down. Tomoya went as fast as the motorcycle would allow and made one last jump...

The motorcycle tipped a little to the right in the air. Tomoya responded with a lean to the left and they landed roughly with a screech from their vehicle. They landed right in front of the door just as the Fujibayashi twins opened the door with their luggage causing them to jump back slightly in surprise.

"Looks like you guys had to go through some traffic." Kyou said. "Luckily, there was no traffic in our way."

"Here's your luggage, Tamashii. We were going to leave it by the door here when you come inside, but you're already here." Ryou said.

"Thank you." Tamashii said.

"No problem." The twins responded.

The twins and Tamashiii brought their luggage to the motorcycles. There was a problem with that action...

"Motorcycles... right... how are we going to do this?" Tomoya pondered.

"Maybe there's something Toaster gave us." Ryou said looking in the compartment to the back of the motorcycle. "I think this is it." Ryou held out a note.

_For those of you who took the motorcycle, rip this magical note into pieces with your luggage together in groups, and place a piece of the ripped note on each group of luggage. All will be solved._

_-Toaster_

The luggage was sorted into three groups of four. Kyou ripped the note into four pieces.

"The fourth piece is for you, Tomoya, once you get your luggage. The magic should still work." Kyou said as she handed Tomoya a ripped piece of the note.

"Thanks." He replied and put the ripped piece in his pocket.

The three girls placed a ripped piece of the note on their luggage. The luggage glowed and separated the luggage into groups of two instead of four by a metal case. Kyou attached her pair of metal to the side of the motorcycle as did her sister. They attached perfectly. Tamashii put one on both sides to make sure the motorcycle was balanced.

"We'll meet you at the rendezvous then." Ryou said.

Tomoya nodded and the motorcycle roared as it ran down the road with Tomoya and Tamashii on it.

* * *

><p>Nagisa and Toaster made it quickly to the Furukawa bakery.<p>

_'Wow, one big jump from a roof with a motorcycle was all it took. It was frightening but fun too.'_ Nagisa smiled at the recent experience.

Toaster and Nagisa brought their luggage down, said goodbye to Akio and Sanae, and Toaster ripped her note in two and placed them on the luggage, transforming into four metal boxes. Toaster attached the metal luggage to the motorcycle and pulled the stunned Nagisa to the motorcycle to go back to rendezvous.

"Well, that was quick." Toaster said.

"Yeah, it wa-WATCH OUT!" Nagisa shouted.

Unexpectedly, a driver neither Nagisa nor Toaster knew made an illegal turn and they nearly crashed into each other. Toaster just sped on through the red light.

"I thought we were the only ones defying traffic laws." Toaster laughed.

"That was scary... we almost crashed."

Toaster laughed lightly, "Well, maybe that person could lead the police away from us."

"Ummm, Toaster..."

"Hm? Wha-"

Sirens were heard.

"Stop right there!" A voice said through a megaphone.

Toaster stopped the motorcycle. Both girls complied with the orders of the officer.

Nagisa looked scared and full of guilt.

Toaster put her hands in the air as she slowly walked towards the police. Nagisa followed her actions. After a few steps, Toaster stopped and Nagisa took a few steps before she noticed Toaster halt. Discreetly, Toaster whispered to Nagisa.

"I have a plan. But anything can happen. Just follow me when it happens. Okay?"

Nagisa nodded through her tears.

"Okay. One..."

"Hey. What are you talking about?" A cop said. "What's so interesting? Care to share?"

"Two..."

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

* * *

><p>Tomoya stopped the motorcycle and hastily went into his house. After about two minutes, Tomoya came out with two metal boxes containing his luggage. He quickly attached them to the motorcycle and he sped off towards the rendezvous point.<p>

"The ride here wasn't so bad." Tamashii said.

"Yeah, I didn't have to make many rough and risky turns."

"Hopefully the way there won't be so hectic."

_KABOOM!_

"Never mind..." Tamashi said.

"Three!" CLAP! "SPAMOLA! PRACTICE!"

Different colored lights and flashes scattered everywhere. Reacting with a certain point in the sky, a mini-explosion and scattered green aura.

* * *

><p>An alarm sounded off and the helicopter flashed red lights.<p>

Andrew acted quickly, "Zane! Do you know what's happening? The Magical Zone is becoming distorted! We're in trouble! Over!"

Zane responded, _"I do not know what is happening, Andrew. We are in trouble as well. Over."_

Small explosions could be heard in the distance.

"The radar is flashing red." Kotomi stated.

A small explosion hit the helicopter Zane was piloting. The helicopter tipped down as Noelle's hand slipped and accidentally fired.

"Oops... sorry..." She sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>Lights of different colors spun around Toaster and Nagisa and the motorcycle. The police were blocked by a magical barrier that looked unstable.<p>

When the light around the girls and motorcycle cleared, the girls had their luggage shrunk into backpack sizes on their backs, now the luggage was grouped into one and not four. One bag for Nagisa and one bag for Toaster. Each bag contained their shrunk down luggage only to be changed back into eight when the dilemma was over.

Nagisa had pink roller skates, helmet, and light elbow and knee pads on. Toaster had an orange helmet and skateboard.

_KABOOM!_

"Uh... I didn't do that for sure." Toaster said as she grabbed Nagisa's hand, jumped on her skateboard and quickly skated away.

Luckily, no one was hurt by the missile that hit the barrier. Toaster's free hand glowed white as she shifted said barrier and formed it into a ramp. Due to the unpredictable magic, their speed tripled every two seconds they were on the magical ramp barrier.

* * *

><p>Kotomi had played with the radar to learn what it could do before the helicopters were in trouble. Currently, she had just pinpointed where the misfired missile exploded and did a close up to see... two girls skating up a magical ramp and their speed increasing approximately every two seconds? By Kotomi's observations, the ramp was about two miles up in the air.<p>

"Hello? This is Kotomi Ichinose. Who is the Head Eye in the other helicopter? Over."

"_I am. My name is Rie Nishina. Over."_

"Rie, Andrew just told me that only the Head Eye is capable of shifting and manipulating magic slightly but only if magic is present or being used. I have something in mind. But it's a better job for two people. Over."

"_Okay, how can I help? Over."_

"Please do a close up on one of the two girls' heads. Then tap your finger on their head. You will have two seconds to type in a request before the bar disappears. Just type in _'rendezvous point' _and send me the data. I will take care of the rest. Over."

"_Okay. Over."_

Kotomi quickly started on her part to do.

"How can we help?" Andrew asked.

Kotomi locked onto Toaster and Nagisa and with a tap, tracked how fast they were going and she quickly calculated their speed for when they reached the end of the ramp.

"Just continue what you're doing now."

"Yes ma'am!" Sophine said adding in a mock salute.

"Alright!" Skyler said.

"As you wish." Andrew smiled, feeling safe despite the red flashing and alarm; he did a mock salute as well.

Kotomi smiled, _'They are all such nice people.'_

* * *

><p>Rie did exactly as Kotomi instructed. She chose Toaster's head and body and quickly typed in <em>'rendezvous point' <em>and a bar loaded quickly after showing images of her brain and a pinpoint. The data showed a park and the route from the ramp was shown. Rie searched for the shortest route from the tip of the ramp. She dragged the line route to the exactly measured tip point of the ramp and sent the data to Kotomi.

Zane and Noelle smiled. What would they do in this situation without Rie and Kotomi right now?

Kotomi received the data. She quickly put the data together after looking and observing it for a few seconds.

She calculated the starting point, their ending point, and the physics of everything in-between to give them a safe enough landing.

"Everything is set. We can go now." Kotomi said after typing in commands for her magic manipulation a simulation video was shown and showed what will happen. Perfect.

"Roger!" Skyler, Sophine, and Andrew responded.

* * *

><p>"Ummm... Nagisa, I think I should have thought about this more."<p>

"Why do you say that?" Nagisa said carefully.

"You see... our landing might be a little rough and I have no clue how close to rendezvous we'll be. We have our helmets on at least!" Toaster laughed nervously.

Nagisa groaned in response.

The tip of the ramp formed a strange swirling blue circle and the girls went right to it. The blue circle turned their direction about forty-five degrees to the left and fired them forward.

The girls screamed as they went through the air and the park was in their sights. They landed right in the middle of the park on the grass safely. No stumbles or falls.

"That was weird." Nagisa said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah. I didn't do the weird blue circle thing either... I think." Toaster responded.

"Well you did say that anything could happen."

"True."

* * *

><p>The mini-explosions did not cease at all. They continued on.<p>

_BOOM!_

A wave of magic passed through both helicopters simultaneously. Both pilots tried to take full control of their helicopters through the shaking from the magic. The magic swirled into a circle made a small explosion. The explosion was not too harmful but it did knock Andrew, Zane, Sophine, Skyler, and Noelle unconscious.

The Head Eyes were not affected at all.

Rie got up from her seat and tried shaking Noelle into consciousness and Zane calling out both their names as the helicopter was descending. Rie hit the autopilot button.

"_Rie? Are you okay? Everyone on this helicopter is unconscious, but I'm fine. How is it on your end? Over."_

"I'm okay and yes... everyone else on this helicopter is unconscious. You okay? Over."

"_Yes I am okay. I assume you hit the autopilot button? I hear no sirens from my end. Over."_

"Yes. I did. Over." Rie smiled. They were safe for now at least.

"_I think the reason we were not affected was because we were the Head Eyes, the ones with the station to manipulate magic. Over."_

"I think so too... I have a plan but I may need your help organizing it a bit because... well it's a little weird. Over."

"_Tell me the plan and we can talk it over. Over."_

* * *

><p>The two purple-haired twins nearly crashed into three police cars, inches away from running twelve people over, and were centimeters away from crashing into nine buildings throughout their ride.<p>

"Sorry for the rough riding, Ryou." Kyou apologized jumping a police car.

"It's alright. A little scary though..." The younger twin responded.

"There are a lot of construction sites lately." Kyou said. "I'm not complaining though," she smiled, "it's pretty convenient!" she rode up a beam and did a wheelie on a swinging beam that swung by. She jumped and landed perfectly over to the other side of the construction site. They sped on forward.

"That was amazing..." Ryou said in awe.

Kyou smiled with pride, "Well, we have to make it to rendezvous while avoiding the cops so we have to take some risks."

Ryou nodded. "We're not that far from the park."

"Yeah. Almost there."

* * *

><p>Tomoya turned left as a wave of police cars followed.<p>

"How did this happen?" Tamashii shouted over the blaring of sirens.

"I don't know!" Tomoya jerked the motorcycle to the right as a wave of police cars came to their left. He swiftly turned left avoiding a pedestrian. Another group came to their right.

"Go right!"

"What? Tamashii, are you crazy?"

"Trust me!"

_'There's no time to debate anyway...'_ Tomoya thought. "Alright..." He muttered.

He roughly turned right as Tamashii suggested.

* * *

><p>"I like this plan; it is quite interesting. I do not do this stuff that often though. Over." Kotomi said.<p>

"_Thank you. Okay, it's all organized and no new details needed? Over." _

"Yes. The plan will commence. In three... two... one..." Kotomi selected and tapped the route. A bar loaded and was completed to one hundred percent within seconds.

Both helicopters sent a pulse that covered the skies and route area.

* * *

><p>A robotic voice sent a message,<em> 'Attention everyone, this is Kotomi Ichinose and Rie Nishina. Do not hesitate to get to your destinations. Treat this trip as if it were a game until you get the symbol of a cleared game. We will aid you anyway we can. Good luck.'<em>

* * *

><p>Kyou stopped her motorcycle. She looked a little fazed. "Whoa..."<p>

"We just have to trust the message we got." Ryou said.

"Yeah. But by game... what does that mean?"

"We'll figure it out."

"Alright..." They drove off.

* * *

><p>Kouko stopped the car.<p>

"We'll figure it out. Keep going." Yusuke assured.

Kouko nodded, trusting her boyfriend's judgment and continued on.

* * *

><p>Misae slowed the jeep down a bit but then sped back up. "That was strange..."<p>

"Kotomi Ichinose... I heard of her before!" Youhei said. "She's a genius who didn't have to attend class."

"What about Rie Nishina?" Kyra asked.

"Never heard of her."

"A game?" Pikachu pondered aloud.

"Like what Tamashii usually plays?" Andrea suggested.

"Well, we've been through some weird stuff before."

"I see that you dimension hoppers are used to this weird stuff." Misae said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"My friends and I have been through some weird stuff before. So let's just go with what we've been told." Toaster sighed.<p>

"Okay..." Nagisa replied a little hesitant.

* * *

><p>A blue force crashed down on the police cars surrounding Tomoya and Tamashii. The cars were gone.<p>

Tomoya blinked in surprise.

Tamashii just shrugged.

"I think I know what was meant by treating this like a game."

"Meh." was Tamashii's response.

"Have all the events so far cause you to not care so much?"

"Sort of. My friends and I are used to this. A lot of weird things have happened to us before." A cop was running towards Tamashii. She punched him and he flew in the air dramatically.

Tomoya sighed. "We-" _500 Points _flew in the air after the cop disappeared. "Let's just go." Tomoya said simply.

"Wait!" Tamashii got off the motorcycle and came back quickly with a crowbar.

Tomoya paid no mind to this and just sped forward after Tamashii sat back on the motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Yukine and Yu had a quick ride to get their luggage and attach it. All that was left to do was to rendezvous. They were stunned by the message they received, but by the day they were having, they might as well follow those words.<p>

About ten minutes of peace they received on their ride to rendezvous, the cops had just found them disobeying traffic laws. The sudden sound of sirens startled Yukine slightly and she accidentally bumped into a police car that quickly came up beside her. _200 Points for Guts_ popped out in the air.

"So this is what they meant by game..." Yu said. "Big sister Yukine, are we going to have to fight the police?" Yu asked, now a little worried.

"Yes... but I believe that Toaster can get this cleared up when we're done. I believe we can trust her." Yukine said gently and confidently. She trusted in Toaster. Sure, she barely knew her from her hasty introduction, but she believed she could still stop this. Why would she give leading instructions if she did not have at least a bit of an idea of the situation? "Just... don't get into trouble and think this will be okay in the future. Alright?"

"Okay." Yu said as he punched an officer in the face as he opened a window. The officer lost control of his vehicle and crashed into his fellow officers' cars.

The collision caused an unreasonable and dramatic explosion. _Awesome_ and _8500 Points_ and _2000 Point Bonus for Annihilation Combo_ appeared in the air. Yukine and Yu sweatdropped.

"Well, the police are gone for now." Yukine smiled nervously. This day was very odd. "Thank you."

Yu blinked. Yes, the cops were gone for now, but this day has been so strange even though not a lot has happened. To them at least. "You're welcome?"

There were a few minutes of silence. They both started laughing; their situation was just so ironic, so odd, yet this will not come back to get them later. Their experience with magic was pretty fun. Fun like a game.

Yukine continued to defy traffic laws. Her first time driving a motorcycle, yet she made incredibly sudden, but smooth turns. She seemed like a pro. A natural. She even dared to take a shortcut through a construction site. Riding the beams, swiftly, avoiding the wrecking balls, and finishing with a perfect landing after riding off of a falling beam that was falling due to accidental placement by the workers.

"Your amazing, big sister Yukine!"

Yukine smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"This is strange but convenient I guess." Rie said to herself. On the piloting control, there was just two joystick and three buttons. Each button was labeled. In order the buttons were labeled as <em>Fire<em>, _Missile_, and _Bomb_. The joysticks were labeled as well. The first was labeled as _move forward, back, left, and right_ the second as _more directional control_. She sweatdropped. "Kotomi? Do you see the pilot seat and the controls? Was this here before? Over."

"_Yes, I see the controls but they were not here before. Most likely it was our magic manipulation that did it. We should experiment with this before we continue. Over."_

"Okay. Over." Rie experimented with the controls. She accidentally flipped the helicopter in different directions in three-hundred-sixty degree angles_. _She pressed Fire and flinched a little at the "bullet" and the squeaky sound it made_. 'Good thing I'm strapped to the seat tight with these seat belts. Same with Noelle and Zane, strapping them down to the two stations as Kotomi instructed earlier. A good just in case measure._ She pressed Missile and flinched again as she hit something. Luckily, it was an enemy or target with _200 Points_ popping up. There was a button that said _Press in case of an emergency the one that you are in now_. Rie looked at the button and hesitated a little bit. A button so specific? _'Got to risk it...'_

She pressed the button.

The Head Eye Station shifted to her right.

"Kotomi, have you found the 'Press in case of an emergency the one that you are in now' button? Over."

"_Yes, I was just about to ask you about that. It was so oddly specific. Over."_

"It will bring the Head Eye Station over to you. Over."

"_Really? Hold on."_ There was a short momentary pause. _"This makes everything a little more convenient. Thank you. Over."_

"No problem! Over."

* * *

><p>Tamashii was hitting cops left and right. She was hitting their cars too.<p>

"Having fun?"

"Hey, don't be mad because I'm treating this situation as it should be. A game. People can have fun with games." Tamashii responded as she broke a police car window and Tomoya sped away. Tamashii's score calculated to _5000 Points_. She received several bonuses based on her performance.

Tomoya stopped the motorcycle. Tamashii threw the crowbar at an incoming police car and it exploded giving her _700 Points_ and an _800 Point Bonus_ for accuracy and the explosion.

Tomoya stopped in front of a crying man. The man who owned the motorcycle, the one Tomoya stole from him.

"Here you go. I brought it back. I'll take the luggage off." Tomoya removed the luggage. "Sorry again."

"It's alright. Y-you brought it back. Th-thank you." The man said through his tears. His tears of joy.

"No problem."

"Hey! Tomoya!" A voice called.

Tomoya looked over to see Nagisa and Toaster waving and skating toward him. "Nagisa! Toaster!"

"Toaster?" Tamashii looked towards the direction Tomoya was waving and saw her friend on an orange skateboard.

"Hi Tamashii!" She greeted. "Sorry about this weird stuff happening."

"It's alright. At least we're having an adventure after our boredom." Toaster nodded.

Kyou and Ryou came next and greeted her friends. "We had a head start, but you beat us somehow Tomoya." Kyou said.

"We still have to get to the airport. So we have another trip." Ryou said.

"But we'll be in a group, so it should be easier." Toaster said.

Yukine and Yu arrived next.

"Hello everyone!" Yukine greeted smiling and waving.

"It was a little crazy, but we made it." Yu said.

Kouko parked her car and sighed in relief. "Hello everyone." She greeted with a smile.

"We made it to rendezvous." Yusuke said.

"Fuko is here too!"

"We made it." Brendan said and looked up. "Tamashii? Toaster? What's up?" He got out of the car and greeted his friends.

"We're just missing Misae's group." Tomoya said. Tomoya looked over to Tamashii's friends; Tamashii had just punched Brendan for something he said. "It was crazy out there."

"Just one more trip, Tomoya. And we won't lose!" Kyou stated.

Tomoya smirked, accepting the challenge. "We'll see."

"Where is Misae's group?" Nagisa asked.

As if on cue, a blue jeep screeched and made a rough halt. "We're here!" Misae called. "Ready to go?"

"Nyaa!" Skitty mewed.

"Are you crazy? Your drive here nearly killed us!" Youhei shouted.

"It was this old jeep! Don't blame me!"

Toaster smiled, "We'll be taking a short break."

"A short break from this crazy trip sounds nice." Tomoyo said. She got out of the jeep and started greeting everyone.

Andrea, Pikachu, and Kyra ran over to greet their friends. "Hi!" Kyra greeted. "Being separated was a little worrying. I'm glad we're back together." She smiled.

"We're back together after a crazy journey." Pikachu sighed in relief.

"We have to go through another one though. That was only part one." Andrea said.

After a few minutes of everyone greeting each other they all decided it was time to move on to the airport together.

Tamashii checked the time, "We have an hour to get to the airport. It's 2:10pm."

_Final Level_ appeared before them and everyone went into their vehicles they were on before. Kouko allowed Tomoya and Tamashii to put their luggage in the convertible.

"Where's our ride?" Tamashii asked. The man with the motorcycle had already left. "Everyone's rides are full."

Two helicopters came down and a girl from each copter came out after the helicopters landed. They introduced themselves.

"Hello. I am Kotomi Ichinose." Kotomi said shyly. She was not used to greeting so many people at once.

"Hello. My name is Rie Nishina." Rie said. "We can give you rides if you need them. One of you can go into this helicopter and the other to the other helicopter." Tamashii went with Rei and Tomoya went with Kotomi. "Okay, to the airport then. We'll guide you."

All the vehicles sped on after the fast helicopters. "Kotomi, you guys mind taking the lead? We'll stay above everyone to make sure they don't get lost. Over."

"Okay. Over."

'Hmmm, I forgot to try the 'Bomb' button...' Rie looked over the labeled button; it had a picture of a helicopter dropping something. She shook her head quickly to the thought. _'No.'_

"You okay? Why are you shaking your head like that?" Tamashii asked.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Rie laughed nervously out of embarrassment.

"Okay... is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's alright. Just relax. I have everything under control." Rie assured.

"Anything I can do to help, Kotomi?" Tomoya asked.

She did not respond.

"Kotomi?"

Again no response.

Maybe something different would catch her attention, "Kotomi-chan?"

"It's alright, the trip should be easy from here on out." Kotomi responded.

Tomoya sweatdropped.

_Minions Will Spawn. Get Weapons And Or Attacks Ready!_

"This day just gets weirder and weirder." Kyou sighed.

"Meh." Tamashii, Kyra, Brendan, Pikachu, and Andrea responded.

People running at unreasonable speeds and many cars came towards the group.

_Minions Have Spawned!_

Pikachu and Andrea used their thunderbolt and Skitty used Assist and Thunderbolt came out from his glowing paw; they cleared a nice wide path for the group. _1500 Points_

* * *

><p>Kotomi's helicopter flew ahead and dropped something before coming back to lead the group again. An explosion and <em>3000 Points<em> was the result as the group sped through the debris and smoke.

"Nice one, Kotomi-chan." Tomoya complimented his eye brows up in impression for her earning of 3000 points.

"Thank you." Kotomi smiled.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"Well..." Kotomi thought for a moment. "Okay."

Tamashii and Tomoya were seated at their station as 'Secondary Shooters'. They both received an explanation for the bodies they found and that they were unconscious. Tomoya moved Andrew to the seat next to Kotomi and strapped him on tight and Tamashii did the same with Zane's body, putting him next to Rie's seat. They both put an ear piece on.

_"Kotomi? Over."_

"Yes Rie? Over."

"I'm going to use magic to give everyone below us something to defend themselves with. I'm also giving everyone an ear piece so we can all communicate better. Over."

"That is a good idea. Over." Kotomi fired a missile at some incoming enemies trying their own aerial attack. _850 Points._

* * *

><p>The skies reached down to the group and with a flash everyone had an ear piece and a weapon to defend themselves with unless they could already attack with something. They all received a classic type of weapon, a 'gun'. Guns that fire pixilated lasers shaped like bullets and make a squeak when fired...<p>

Kyou received a fully automatic shotgun, Ryou, Yu, Yusuke, and Kouko all received simple pistols, and Yukine received a semi-automatic pistol. Brendan and Kyra received shotguns, Fuko received a grenade launcher, Tomoyo received a missile launcher, Misae received a special control pad for her to control the minigun on the jeep she drove, and Youhei received a semi-automatic machine gun. Nagisa received a revolver and Toaster received a lightsaber.

**(A/N: Communication with the earpieces will no longer have 'Over' at the end during this scene. That just seems too formal to me at this situation.)**

"_This is Rie speaking, you will have no need to worry about ammunition. Reload your weaponry however it is reloaded if it ceases to fire and new ammunition will be reloaded. The revolver and minigun will not need to be reloaded in this case." Nagisa sighed in relief, but still a little intimidated by the 'gun' in her hand. Misae grinned happily in relief. She could concentrate on trying to drive the old jeep. The group followed Kotomi's helicopter through the streets with their new weapons._

"This weapon that Fuko has received..."

"Hey, don't point it so directly at me! Are you cr- Gah!" Brendan shouted as he evaded Fuko nearly launching a grenade to detonate on his face.

A grenade that sticks onto the targeted area.

The area that happened to be just ahead of the convertible...

"Be careful you two!" Kouko scolded as she roughly avoided the grenade that had just exploded after they made a rough turn right.

"Sorry..." They both muttered.

* * *

><p>Ryou flinched as she fired the pistol she held. <em>50 Points<em>. "You just have to realize that it's not a real gun." Kyou said as she fired several pixilated shells at some cars coming their way at high speeds with one hand. The cars exploded dramatically. _650 Points_. Pixilated bullets whizzed by. "Where is that coming from?" Kyou looked left and right.

Everyone realized earlier that they all have a health bar; their vehicles have a health bar as well.

"I don't know where the bullets are coming from, but I'll cover you guys until you get him." Toaster said as she skated over beside the motorcycle.

"Thanks."

Toaster nodded, "No problem."

_'I think I see them...'_ Ryou thought as she saw someone moving at high speeds matching all the vehicles. He was small and fast. There were several of them. Ryou looked down at her pistol_. 'It isn't a real gun. These aren't real people. It's just magic at work.'_

The motorcycle was losing health and so was Toaster as she tried to deflect all the shots.

Ryou took aim and fired. She fired left and right and made the last shots just ahead finishing off the small enemies. "Be careful of small enemies everyone!" Ryou said into her earpiece.

"Nice job Ryou!" Toaster complimented.

"See? Don't hesitate. This is a team effort." Kyou said and smiled back at her twin. "Nice shots by the way!"

Ryou blushed a little at her compliments. "Thank you." She said modestly.

* * *

><p>A group of cars with miniguns on them came towards the group. "Let's test this minigun out." Misae said with a cat-like smile. She used the joystick and screen to aim at the group of cars and fired with the button on top of the joystick. Some people came out of the vehicles and the vehicles just kept moving on their own.<p>

Kyra leaned to her left and took aim with her shotgun and blew a few people away who were trying to sneak up on them and this scored her some points and a bonus. Kyra flinched a little at the sound and was pushed back from the recoil; luckily, she was in a seat and had her seat belt on. Youhei aimed his machine gun towards the people shooting at them and Misae took on the cars with miniguns. Tomoyo blew the rest of the remaining obstacles and enemies away with her missile launcher. Andrea and Pikachu kept enemies at bay from their vehicle with Thunder and Thunderbolt and Skitty with Assist. They helped others out as well in which they received grateful thanks from those they helped.

"Nice job, Team." Misae complimented proudly with a smile.

"Nya!" Skitty mewed happily.

"We are a pretty badass team aren't we?" Youhei said.

"Agreed." Tomoyo said with a smirk.

"We're awesome!" Andrea exclaimed.

"There's no denying that." Pikachu agreed.

"Yup!" Kyra said with a smile.

* * *

><p>A ninja jumped out to engage combat with Toaster. He used his sword to try to slice Toaster, but she retaliated by blocking it and elbowing him in the stomach. The ninja put on brass knuckles on both his fists and as he swung, small blades came out from the brass knuckles. The ninja swung his sword and barely missed her head. Toaster did a three-hundred-sixty degree spin and unleashed a furious combo of punches and elbowing and finally swung her lightsaber and disarmed the ninja of his sword that disappeared after a few seconds of flying in the air. The ninja punched Toaster once, spun around and elbowed her in the stomach, and spun around again to give her a spinning kick, but was blown away with a sound of a powerful shot and a reload of a 'ka-chunk'. Toaster had taken a lot of damage to her health bar due to the bladed brass knuckles; surprisingly, it did not hurt as much, just a momentary sting. She looked around to see who saved her.<p>

"Are you alright Toaster?" Kyra said through the earpiece.

"Yup!" Toaster smiled and waved when she found where Kyra was. "You saved me?"

"Yup!" Kyra smiled and waved back. "550 Points and a 300 Point Bonus for a needed Assist!"

"Nice."

* * *

><p>Kouko was constantly firing her pistol with Yusuke beside her doing the same as they were fending off quick close-combat enemies. Yusuke hit the enemies away with his pistol if they got too close. Kouko received many bonuses for accuracy and Yusuke received many bonuses for head shots.<p>

"Those are some lucky head shots I'm getting." Yusuke said.

"Keep the luck up. We're getting a lot of points!" Kouko laughed.

Yusuke chuckled. "Alright, we'll see if my luck persists." Several enemies swarmed towards them. On the land were cops shooting at them and from the sky there were birds and other different flying creatures firing at them with bullets of magic. "I'll take the enemies above and you take the cops from the street so you can still focus on the road?"

Kouko nodded. "Alright."

Yusuke's luck pursued as her shot the creatures flawlessly and Kouko doing the same with the cops. Kouko shot several targets that randomly appeared several times. She received a triple bonus for her accuracy. _1000 Points for being a Golden Eye_.

Several flying creatures rocketed towards the convertible. Kouko and Yusuke did not react quickly enough, but Brendan blew the creatures away with an excellently aimed shot with his shotgun.

"I'm awesome am I not?" Brendan said proudly.

"Fuko will not lose to you!" Fuko stated.

"We'll just see about that!" Brendan shouted as he took the challenge.

There was a scope attached to Fuko's grenade launcher and she took aim.

After about twenty minutes with their 'weapons', everyone had gotten the hang of using the weapons. Treat the trip as a game right? They were having fun. Random magic, but manipulated enough to be safe enough.

Fuko fired three grenades up ahead as another wave came in the distance. She fired four more up ahead at the wave and Kouko shot the flying grenades as they were about to land. A huge explosion was the awaited result and cleared the path completely until the next wave. _10000 Points for Complete Elimination of a Wave_ and _2000 Points for Assist_ flew in the air as the group rushed through the streets of the cleared path. Kouko and Fuko high-fived, Yusuke complimented them both in awe, and Brendan hung his head down in shame as Fuko looked proud. Kouko and Fuko received several compliments through the earpiece when they recognized who cleared the path.

* * *

><p>Nagisa had aim that was not steady. She went for the covering role. She would take out any enemies trying to sneak attack them. It was Nagisa's turn to prove herself. A nimble opponent went straight for her, but instead of attacking her physically like most of the fast moving enemies she saw, this one was shooting at her. Toaster usually accompanied her and was close by her side to defend her just in case an enemy would approach at them. She would have quickly dealt with the enemy by reflecting the shots and Nagisa would occasionally shoot; sometimes missing sometimes right on the spot<em>. 'I can't be afraid. Everyone is trying their hardest to get to the airport. Toaster told me that if lose all our health in our health bar we will have an actual injury. I have to try. 'Have fun with it' is what Toaster has been telling me.'<em>

With roller skates on, she had much more mobility than Toaster did on her skateboard. Nagisa skated around her enemy trying to keep a steady aim. Sometimes she would have to move around so much she would have to concentrate on where she was going and avoid the enemy attacks rather than dodging, aiming, and shooting simultaneously. Nagisa dodged a shot by skating quickly to the side; she almost lost her balance. She took another shot. She hit the head which took out a nice chunk of the enemy gauge. She had hit him excellently. The enemy shot her shoulders and Nagisa winced at the momentary sting as she dared a few more shots shortly after her attack to the shoulders. Her wild firing had actually landed. The enemy was hit once each to the head, chest, shoulders, hands, and shins. _600 Points for Stun_ flew in the air. The enemy couldn't move, but looked like he was floating in the air with the group's speed. The enemy suddenly dived towards her and startled her, "Eeek!" she yelped, without thinking, Nagisa hit the enemy across the face and he disappeared in pixels. Nagisa was awarded with _450 Points_.

* * *

><p>Yukine and Yu were decent shooters and they both decided to be more of back up than be at the frontline. They pulled back a little further to the group so they could retain and gradually build their gauges back up. They had been attacked several times and their motorcycle did not have much health.<p>

Yu did not have experience with a type of gun until now. He had some water guns he played with but never an item like a nerf gun to play with. His sister had joined a gang that had troubles, but the troubles were resolved and both gangs were friendly towards each other.

Yukine was in between the two gangs when they were in conflict. She treated both sides' injuries and was also known as a sister to the gangs. Now that the gangs are happy and content with each other, she did not have to worry so much about injured members. They never taught her to use a gun and neither did her brother. There was only physical fighting when the two gangs had a conflict; there were no guns.

Yu shot his pistol when he had the opportunity like when an enemy comes by decently in the distance. Yu usually weakens the enemy and Yukine usually takes the last shot when the enemy comes a little closer and no one else finishes them. She concentrated more on following Kotomi's helicopter to the airport rather than shooting at enemies. Kotomi, Rie, Tomoya, and Tamashii weakened most of the upcoming enemies anyway and eliminated most that were up ahead of the group and some enemies that were in the front of a new wave.

Once their motorcycle gauge and their heath bars were up to about a decent amount, Yukine moved a smidgen forward again to provide some back up to the frontline. Nagisa was in the frontline, but was close to Toaster who was slashing at enemies with Nagisa providing back up, she will be just fine. Yukine shot a creature from the sky and reloaded her gun. She's been hearing a lot of reloading recently. Enemies are coming closer and closer, avoiding more and more bullets. Sure, Rie and Tamashii's helicopter would help shoot some down and weaken some that came close, but they were provided most cover with Kotomi and Tomoya's helicopter to the frontline.

A creature with a small sword and huge wings flew over to attack as it summoned some tiny minions. Yu started shooting at the minions as soon as they spawned making Yukine's job easier with concentration on the road and thinking of how to destroy the strange creature. Yu eliminated most of the minions and Yukine took out the remaining that got close.

"Thank you, Yu." Yukine thanked with a big sister like-smile.

"No problem!" Yu said with a smile and thumbs up. He almost fell off the motorcycle.

"Be careful." She said gently.

"Hehe... right..." He said sheepishly.

Yukine looked like she was deep in thought, and then she decided, "Yu, I'm going to move a bit closer. I'll be attacking the creature with the sword and you take care of the minions, okay?"

"Gotcha."

Yukine went forward and Yu reloaded his pistol and he started shooting. Yu was a little rude to her when they first met. He was looking for his older sister who had ran away from home and joined a gang, her brother's gang, and Yu's sister was dating one of the gang members. Yu knew that the gang his sister joined was a guy whose last name was Miyazawa; Yu found a Miyazawa, Yukine, and wanted to see her brother. Yukine treated Yu kindly, just as she would treat anyone, and offered him some tea to talk about his sister. He was a very polite boy, unlike how he acted to her earlier. Yukine smiled at the memory, treat someone with kindness, and you may get some kindness back yourself even if it is just a little bit.

Yukine moved gradually closer, Yu scored a gradual score increasing by 100 each minion. Yukine aimed her pistol and shot; she went for its hand on her left. The creature growled as it was hit and flew at her. The grip on its sword was a little weaker as it lifted the sword above its head.

"Take the shot!" Yu said as he shot the wings.

Yukine aimed right at the chest and fired twice. The creature pixelated into nothingness like all other defeated enemies and obstacles. Yukine received _700 Points _and they received several bonuses with assists, of course, there were a lot of assists.

* * *

><p>Kotomi 'piloted' the helicopter as she fiddled with the 'Head Eye station'. She struck down most of the enemies from the sky; the most harmful enemies usually came from the skies after all. Tomoya, went for the enemies that tried to slip by the sides of the group or copter. Tomoya attacked the front too, but Kotomi took out most or at least weakened some.<p>

Tomoya had four areas to monitor, left, right, bottom, and top of the helicopter. If he saw an enemy, he would shoot by going to the correct monitor and tapping the screen where necessary. He could point all his screens toward an enemy or group and fire all four guns simultaneously, but it had to be in front, meaning in Kotomi's sights.

Like now.

A huge enemy with humongous wings and sword to match approached the helicopter slowly. The creature spawned minions as it pleased. The minions looked like small versions of different kinds of electric-type Pokémon.

"Tomoya-"

"Locking onto minions and initiating pattern options to prevent this swarm from coming to the group. Now." Tomoya said pressing a button on his four screens.

"-you don't have to worry about the main creature until notified." Kotomi said.

"Roger."

Kotomi fired missiles at the creature as Tomoya's bullets constantly moved from the automatic shooting to keep the enemy swarm from escaping their sights. The missiles detonated against the creature, but charged it forward to strike. Kotomi aimed at both its wings and it cringed as it drew back a little. Instead of charging, the creature harnessed some of the magic to shoot electric, yet pixilated, bullets. Upon impact, Kotomi's equipment was stunned of shooting for a few seconds. The creature took this opportunity to strike as it swung its sword and hit the copter.

Tomoya fended off the minions, having to get used to the auto switch that kept coming back in through some screens. The minions attacked with small electric attacks that, like the creature that was battling Kotomi, stunned his control of shooting for a few seconds.

"Rie, Tamashii, could we get some back up?" Tomoya asked. "These things can stun our controls for a few seconds."

_"Alright, we're coming your way now."_ Rie responded.

The copter flew beside the other and immediately started shooting to help. _"I'll help take out the minions."_ Tamashii offered.

_"I'll help with the creature."_ Rie said.

Tomoya turned the auto shooting off. With two people handling the minions, they will not escape.

"Why do these minions look like really small electric Pokémon?" Tomoya asked.

_"It's magic we're dealing with. Anything can happen."_ Tamashii stated. As she said earlier, she was used to this type of adventure. She was hit by a minion and her controls were stunned for a few seconds. _"This can get annoying..."_

"It sure can." Tomoya said as he shot down the rest of the little remaining minions.

The creature had just been disarmed of it sword and Kotomi had manipulated magic to stun the creature for a few seconds as Rie took the finishing shot with a missile. "Thank you, Rie." Kotomi said.

_"No problem."_ Rie responded, as she took the helicopter back to the center of the group.

* * *

><p>This trip has taken them forty-five minutes so far. They had fifteen minutes to get on the plane. The ground started to shake throwing some of the group off but they did not crash. A roar was heard in the distance.<p>

It was Godzilla.

Kotomi sweatdropped. "This is getting quite ridiculous..."

Tamashii faceplanted. "Really...?" She groaned.

"Evil police, ninjas, fairies, demons, flying flowers, flying Magikarp, and now Godzilla!" Misae shouted.

Tomoyo sighed. "I got this." Tomoyo took steady aim and fired at Godzilla straight to the head. _Perfect Shot! 3000 Points_, _Quick End 5000 Points_. Tomoyo smirked. She received many compliments through her earpiece.

* * *

><p>After about five minutes of driving in peace, the group finally arrived at the airport. Rie and Kotomi landed the helicopters and the rest of the vehicles were parked. The skies glow a bright green aurora and everything flashed in a white light. The pixilated weapons everyone held had disappeared, the vehicles were gone, and any luggage they had was by their side. Any transformed luggage reverted back to normal. The helicopters remained and five people emerged from the copters holding their heads in pain. A digital screen appeared in front of the group and they all saw the path they went through. Some people were unconscious, no cars were ruined, and no injuries were seen anywhere. It's as if nothing happened except for some people suddenly falling unconscious. The unconscious woke up and walked on their way as if nothing strange happened to them.<p>

The digital screen then showed the scores of everyone.

"Ha! I beat you, Tomoya!" Kyou said in triumph.

"You were just lucky. I mean, Kotomi, Rie, Tamashii, and I did weaken most of the enemies that came your guys' way."

Kyou scoffed, but her smile betrayed that. "Fine, I guess this doesn't count. But next time," She spun around and dramatically pointed at Tomoya, "I'm going to win!"

Tomoya smirked. "We'll see."

"I still have this skateboard and helmet." Toaster said, looking at the items.

"I still have roller skates, a helmet, and elbow and knee pads on." Nagisa said as she took a look at herself. Toaster clapped once. Nagisa blinked as the roller skates, helmet, and elbow and knee pads disappeared. Toaster's helmet and skateboard had disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>"We have eight minutes to get on the plane." Yusuke said as he checked his watch. The group had wandered in the airport for awhile.<p>

"Where do we go?" Kouko asked as she looked at the flight schedule. "I don't see a flight for Pokétopia."

"Pokétopia? You all going to Pokétopia Academy?" A security guard asked.

"Yes." Kyra confirmed.

"To get on the plane. If any of you have Pokémon, one must battle. Win or lose you get on the plane. I apologize for this strange regulation." A voice said. The group turned around, Zane and the other four Pokétopians stood behind them. "I apologize once more, I have not properly introduced myself. I am Zane Justin Edwin. The plane may be a little late, but not too late. All our introductions will have to wait." He said as he gestured to his friends behind him.

"Who's up to it?" The security guard asked. "Just a quick one on one match."

"I'll go." Kyra offered, raising her hand. "It has been a while since I've battled. I should try my hand at it after a while."

"Alright. We'll battle here and now." The guard said as he enlarged a Poké Ball; a spherical half-red and half-white ball divided by a black line in the middle and a white button at the center of the ball with the black line. He threw the ball in the air and it opened, releasing a white light with a shape forming. "Let's go, Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto is a large raptor-like bird. Its head-crest is long and is a reddish color. The plumage of its tail is also quite colorful, alternating between red and yellow. It has pinkish-gray feet and black markings around its eyes.

"I've never seen a Pokémon battle in person, only on television." Tomoya said.

"Good luck Kyra!" Nagisa shouted and waved from a safe distance with everyone else as recommended by Zane.

"Let's go, Carlos!" She threw her Poké Ball and out came a Crobat from the white light.

Crobat has a purple body, a stubby pair of feet, and has a second pair of wings; its wings have greenish-blue undersides and two stubby 'fingers'. It has pointed ears are long and appear to lack ear insides. Its mouth is small and appears to constantly have its teeth bared. Its eyes are yellow with red pupils.

"Ladies first." The security guard said politely.

"Carlos, start out with a Sludge Bomb!" Kyra ordered.

Carlos launched purple gunk-like substances at his opponent.

"Dodge with a Quick Attack!" The guard countered.

Pidgeotto maneuvered through the Sludge Bomb attack with great speed.

"Aerial Ace!" Kyra called out quickly.

Carlos sped towards Pidgeotto with even greater speed than the bird's Quick Attack. Carlos struck its opponent with dead on accuracy. The Crobat went in for another Aerial Ace striking the raptor-like bird again.

"Wing Attack! Knock the Crobat away!"

Pidgeotto's wings glowed white as it flew towards Carlos and hit it with its wing before the Crobat could retaliate with an Aerial Ace.

"This is an intense battle." Misae commented. The two flying type Pokémon kept exchanging and retaliating blows constantly and quickly.

"This is an interesting battle." Kotomi commented. "I am eager to find out what the next move will be and how it will be countered."

"Have you seen a battle in person before?" Zane asked.

Kotomi shook her head. "No, but I have watched a few videos of Pokémon battles."

Pidgeotto charged at Carlos, "Now is your chance! Use Cross Poison!" Carlos' wing tips took on a brilliant purple and Carlos crossed his wings to slash his opponent. "Follow up with Supersonic!"

The four winged Pokémon screeched high-pitched sounds that were directed at his bird opponent. The Supersonic hurt everyone's ears, but did not confuse any other Pokémon besides the directed target. Pidgeotto could not control its flying correctly after the attack.

"Pidgeotto! Try a Wing attack!" The bird tried to hit the bat, but only swept at the air. Pidgeotto almost hit Carlos, but barely missed. Carlos retaliated with his own Wing Attack, hitting the opposing flying type around. A strike knocked Pidgeotto to the floor. Said Pokémon shook its head and flew straight. "You alright?" His Pokémon nodded. "Alright, then go for a Brave Bird!" The guard ordered, pointing his finger towards Carlos.

"Is he complimenting his Pokémon saying that it's a brave bird?" Nagisa asked innocently. She had not seen many Pokémon battles or studied much on it.

"I think it's an attack." Tomoyo said. "I think I heard my brother say it before."

"You have a brother?"

"I'll talk about him when we get on the plane."

Nagisa nodded and turned her attention back to the battle.

Pidgeotto flew towards Carlos with great speed which increased by the second. As the speed increased, the bird Pokémon glowed blue and seemed to be crackling with electricity with all the power. Before Kyra could even attempt a counter to this great move, and before Carlos could react, Carlos had already been hit with a boom. The bat fell to the floor as Pidgeotto soared through the air, triumphant, yet tired, and slightly injured from the attack recoil.

This battle was over.

Pidgeotto flew back to its trainer and perched itself on the guard's shoulder. The guard pets his Pokémon affectionately and congratulated it for winning before returning the bird to its Poké Ball.

Kyra walked over to her Crobat, "You did a good job," she complimented, "we can't win every battle, right?" The Crobat nodded and smiled. "You need a rest." She returned Carlos to his Poké Ball in a flash of red.

"That was a good battle." The security guard said, his hand extended.

"It sure was." Kyra smiled and accepted the handshake.

"I'll guide you all to the plane. I must see your passports and tickets first." Everyone took their passports and tickets out and the guard examined them all before nodding. The five Pokétopians showed their own ID to the guard. The guard checked his data on the group as he noticed Pikachu and Andrea. No one had even one Pikachu on their Pokémon roster, if they had any Pokémon. "I'm sorry, but Pokémon must be kept inside of their Poké Ball unless they have a trainer."

"Technically, they're my Pikachu." Tamashii said.

"They were not registered, Miss Hiroka." the guard said, "If they do not have a trainer, or at least a Poké Ball, then they are not allowed on the plane. I'm sorry, it's in the rules."

Brendan opened his mouth to say he will take them, but Toaster beat him to it, "If we don't have any Pokémon can we claim them now then?"

"If you want."

"Pikachu, Andrea, you wanna come with me?" Toaster asked, looking at the Pikachu siblings. They nodded. If they talked, then it would just make the situation awkward and they would receive many questions, everyone wanted to rest, especially since they all needed to get on the plane.

"Okay, I'll just send the updated data..." the guard tapped his Tablet a few times. "Done!"

"Thank you!" Toaster said.

"No problem, Miss Soba."

"We will meet you all at Pokétopia." Zane said and took a courteous bow. "We have confirmed that the plane has no need of escort anymore due to the subsided haywire magic. We will take our helicopters. Good day."

"I'm Sophine Mia Kruger De Rossi." Sophine said with a smile.

Her brother spoke next. "I'm Skyler Jaxon Kruger De Rossi." He waved.

"My name is Andrew Titus Williams." Andrew took a casual bow.

"And I'm Noelle Imogen Fleurette Xanthia!" Noelle smiled a sweet innocent smile.

After a few minutes of greeting and small conversations, it was time to leave. "It was nice meeting you all. Good day." Zane said.

Everyone said quick goodbyes as the security guard showed them to their private plane. They had made it just in time. Their luggage was loaded by a few members of Pokétopia staff that awaited them at the plane.

"We didn't do much battling during our adventures in Hoenn, did we?" Tamashii said.

"Not a lot." Kyra said.

"That was a nice battle though."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was a lack of Pokémon stuff in this story so I put in a battle. There will be more battles and Pokémon related things in this story from now on since the group is heading over to Pokétopia Academy after all.**

**I have received the last names for all the characters of The Hack. Toaster's last name is Soba, Kyra's last name is Averman, and Brendan's last name is Birch, due to Brendan being the son of Professor Birch.**

**Zane, Noelle, Sophine, Skyler, and Andrew are my OCs.**

**Update: I have cleaned this chapter of grammar mistake and have added small bits of content or deleted a small portion depending on my preference.**

**If you have a Facebook please like my page for updates on my stories: ShinyShadowUmbreonX**

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I decided to cut off the OC submissions since this story was too young and only two people responded to it. It might come again.**

**Thank you Kimmy-1016 for submitting OCs I really do appreciate it since you're the first to submit OCs to me and my friend in real life being second.**

**Please on my request to enjoy this chapter to its fullest, keep a tab open with a Pokédex or google to search up the Pokémon buildings in Pokétopia (minor changes were made to the island buildings). I will not have detailed descriptions of them all.**

**And for battles, not all game mechanics will apply, for example, a Gyarados using Hydro Pump will not have any hindered power. Like the anime, the statistics of Pokémon in the game will not always apply.**

**And I went back through my previous chapters to fix my mistakes and add or change a few details. Feel free to look back and read the previous chapters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Battles and Welcoming Party<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So you're all going to leave?"<p>

"Yes, Kyou." Tamashii confirmed, "Well... not right away. Once we find a way to go back home, then we'll go."

"Until then, we'll stick with you guys." Andrea said.

"We all hope you'll all be able to stay for a while and make some good memories with us before you all leave."

Tamashii smiled in response and nodded.

The plane had seats that were not too soft and not too hard, a happy medium that was almost perfect. The back of each seat had two mini-televisions with a touch screen, movie selection, and a search engine with categories to narrow down a desired type of search. There was a mini-arcade to play in for no cost at all and there was even a buffet of all kinds of food from salads to deserts.

The plane ride was relaxing. Youhei was sent flying by a kick from Tomoyo for something Tomoya made him say while Tomoya was trying his hardest not to explode into laughter. Kouko and Yusuke fell asleep in their seats, heads against each other peacefully, and Pikachu was sleeping in Kouko's lap. Misae and Nagisa were both watching a documentary about Pokémon battles, Pokémon Contests, the Pokéathlon and Pokéathletes, and various other Pokémon related categories; Skitty was in Misae's lap watching the documentary as Misae stroked his fur. Kotomi and Rie were playing a Pokémon Battle simulation; Kotomi picked a move almost straightaway which left Rie contemplating her move. Ryou was playing with Brendan and Fuko in a game of Blackjack with Brendan as dealer; Fuko exceeded twenty-one by saying "hit me" one too many times in her confidence to win. Yukine and Yu watched as Toaster entertained them with her magic; Tamashii kept a careful watch on Toaster to make sure she does not go too far with her magic, both literally and metaphorically.

The Pokétopia plane the group was in and several other Pokétopia planes flew in a spaced out formation to show the passengers the glorious island theme park, Pokétopia. They all looked out the window to take in the extravagant sight.

The water glistened beautifully in the night with the lights of the island. A Mantyke model with headlights on its antennae-like protrusions floated on the water near a happy Buizel whose collar shined with side lights. They shined beside the entrance to a Colosseum called the Gateway Colosseum. Searchlights cut through the night, helicopters monitored the night, and the beautiful lighting from the incredible island city sliced the night air. What really caught the eye more than anything on the island from first glance were the Pokémon buildings and towers that made everything else seem inferior to their might. Three adjacent towers were designed to look like a Charmander, Snivy, and Piplup. A gigantic, lit-up Toxicroak statue held a building in one of its claw, its poison sac shined from the lights in the windows. Next to the Toxicroak building, by its feet, was a small Regigigas building. A Dusclops building glittered with dazzling points of light from its many windows, its one red eye seemed to supervise the planes, ensuring safe landing. A Lickilicky had its tongue rolled out forming an escalator that led up to its head and down to many shops and different places to eat. Next to the tongue escalator was a large Ferris wheel with a Bronzong centered on and a Dugtrio building stood at attention to the right of their sights. At the center of Pokétopia was a building with a Pikachu on top, a lightning bolt protruding from the Poké Ball entrance. The largest of all those buildings though was a tower topped with the Pokétopia winged 'P'. The 'P' and wings were silver while the sphere holding the 'P' was blue. The Poké Ball entrance was purple and a Poké Ball marked the top of the floors and a purple halo-like ring that seemed to float above the Poké Ball and below the Pokétopia symbol.

Towering above every building, surpassing even the mighty Pokémon buildings and towers, and even the tower with the Pokétopia logo was a large hill, on top of the hill is the famous Stargazer Colosseum, it had lights shining in the dark, illuminating the challenge to those Trainers and Pokémon who are worthy to battle there. The outside of the Stargazer Colosseum was shaped like a large blue Poké Ball with golden spheres protruding four of its sides. Attached to the side of the Colosseum was a long rail which seemed like a large rollercoaster at first glance that glowed a gentle blue. The glowing rail circled the hill before it trailed off near the Toxicroak, then to the back of the hill and ending near the Piplup tower, stuck in place to the side of the hill. Several pudgy Staryu floats lit the night sky, protecting the skies from being engulfed in darkness. A Lunatone hot air balloon floated passengers around the great hill.

They were speechless as they marveled in the awesome beauty that is Pokétopia. Before they noticed, they had landed.

"Welcome," The pilot said, "to Pokétopia Academy!"

They gathered their luggage and stepped off the plane and out to the cold air of the night. Pokétopia staff members took their bags for them and headed to the center of the island with the group of staff carrying luggage that had been labeled with names.

The campus of Pokétopia Academy was an island only a fraction of the size of Pokétopia, but still large nonetheless. The island was shaped like a flower with four petals and the central disk. The island was divided into five major areas. Four campuses and the center held every dorm for the students and staff member on the island. The four campuses were Preschool/ Elementary, Junior High, High School, and College campuses. The stem of the island was a beautiful path of healthy grass, trees, and flowers. The planes landed on the sepals of the flower shaped island. The sepals or leaves of the flower island were designed specifically for landing planes or docking boats. The boats were docked on the side of the sepals to avoid the risk of being hit by a plane; there were two sepals.

The group stepped on the beautiful and scenic stem of the island. Other students have also stepped on the stem. Zane, Andrew, Skyer, Sophine, and Noelle stood at the center of the incoming students. Some students recognized them and marveled in awe at their presence, others who have not heard of them at all had sensed the gentle authority the five resonated, and the group of friends ran over to them to meet greet them. Students looked at them in a mix of envy and confusion. One question went through their minds: They all know each other?

"You all know the Great Five?" A young boy said in awe. "Wow! That is so cool!" The crowd of students surrounded them, but left space for them to move, not wanting to leave the Great Five with little space. The students chatted excitedly.

Takafumi looked over at the crowd and within he found a familiar silver-haired teenage girl... Tomoyo felt the strange presence of a pair of eyes and turned around. A tall girl blocked Tamakfumi's sight of his sister. He complained a little, but it fell on deaf ears. He sighed and decided he would greet his older sister later.

Zane cleared his throat, "Welcome everyone, to Pokétopia Academy!" the students around them all cheered, "Please, follow us to the center of the island's campuses, or as they like to call it, the Central Disk. We are currently located at The Stem and you all walked a short distance here from The Sepals. The Petals hold the campuses, but that will be explained by the Dean of Pokétopia Academy."

"So," Noelle started, "how did you like the plane ride?" she was addressing the friends who met the Great Five.

"It was really nice!" Nagisa said.

"The Stem is really quite a sight to see." Yusuke complimented.

Noelle nodded, "It's taken care of and maintained by the Academy Island Care Club. I was in it when I was attending here!"

"You look about thirteen years old though," Kouko commented, "And you graduated?"

Noelle nodded. "I'm fourteen actually!"

"How-"

"Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators can choose to leave school early if they wish and leave on their journeys by the minimum age of ten years old. Pokéathletes, however, must graduate from at least a High School education unless they have received exceptional marks in their academic courses. If they have received exceptional remarks by a minimum age of twelve years old, they may leave early if they pass an exam of their academics and pass with at least an eighty-five percent."

Noelle nodded, "Yup! Spot on, Tomoyo!"

"Wow... that's something new that I have learned today." Kouko laughed lightly, "How do you know this, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo flashed a brief moment of sadness before she smiled a sad smile, "My younger brother became a Trainer and he told me a few facts every now and then about Pokémon and life with Pokémon. I accepted this scholarship to the possibility of finding my brother and I was a little interested in Pokémon, to tell the truth."

Kouko hugged Tomoyo as they were walking and Noelle did the same, "I'm sorry," she said gently, "I hope you find your brother."

"Thank you. I have a good feeling he's here, but I don't know where."

_'I'm here! I just need to get past these people!' _The students in his path parted slightly. Finally and opening! He tried to run through, but two students had once again blocked his path, two muscular students, he bumped into them and fell on his bottom.

"Huh?" One of them turned around, "Whoops... sorry buddy. You okay?" the muscular man held his hand out. Takafumi accepted the offer to get up and was pulled a few yards in the air.

The muscular man's other muscular companion punched his friend's arm. "See what you did? Learn to control your strength!"

The muscular man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Takafumi landed on his bottom again by the muscular man and decided to get up himself. He looked around. No silver-haired sister in sight. _'Damn!'_

They reached The Center Disk, two towering dorms stood beside a dome building half the size of the dorm buildings.

"This is the Auditorium," Andrew announced, "Please go inside and be seated."

"The Auditorium is really nice." Yu commented. "Hey, Big Sis, is this auditorium also used for battles?"

The auditorium had a dome top and the stage was firm and a shiny silver marble with scratches that were barely visible. In the center of the stage was the Pokétopia symbol. The brilliant bronze-colored seats were comfortable; the floor was a polished baby blue color. Golden curtains waited at the top of the stage, ready to fall and hide the stage anytime.

A middle aged man stood behind a podium waiting happily and patiently for all the students who received the scholarship to arrive and be seated in the auditorium. The man had dark eyes that held joy and youth and his midnight black hair seemed to always be messy. He wore glasses, a black suit, a neatly tied red tie, and black polished shoes.

"I think so, Yu. Those faint scratches could just be from use and great care, but it looks like a battlefield as well as a stage. It certainly is a long and rectangular stage." The group sat together around the middle row of the auditorium.

Tamashii turned back to face her Pikachu, "Remember you two, no talking in public." she reminded her friends who lounged on the sleeping Youhei's shoulders.

They nodded. "Pika pika chu?" They said simultaneously.

"Yup, just like that."

Tamashii nodded turned away to talk to Toaster and Kyra, Brendan fell asleep in the seat next to Youhei. The two electric mice snickered and high-fived, what they actually said will remain unknown to Tamashii.

The group waited for the ceremony to start.

* * *

><p>Tomoya sighed, "It's been over half an hour. I wonder how long that guy has stood there. Is he really that excited to stand so long?"<p>

Nagisa smiled, "Well he must really love this academy and care about its students then."

"I guess."

The Great Five walked down the middle of the auditorium, walked up the steps to the stage and took a seat from the five chairs available behind the podium. The Dean cleared his throat. Those sleeping awoke to the loud noise.

"Ahem," The students all turned their attention to him, "My name is Jack Jenin, I am the Dean of this school and I'm sure you've heard this several times, but welcome to Pokétopia Academy!" the students cheered and quieted down once the Dean put his hands up in the air.

Jack explained the rules of the school, explained the different classes, and some information about the school. After about an hour of his explanations and about twenty minutes of answering questions, Dean Jack gestured to the Great Five. "You have all seen the Great Five; some of you have heard about them, some of you do not know them, so allow me to introduce them!

"He's a kind-hearted soul, the head of Pokétopia Police, and packed with muscles. The Gentle Man of Muscle, Andrew Titus Williams!" Andrew stood up and waved. He received a roar of applause.

"She can act like a tomboy, but also what people would call a girly girl. The Tomboy Princess, Sophine Mia Kruger De Rossi!" Sophine winked and waved, she received an equal amount of applause with more male voices heard over the female.

"He always finds a way to be joyful and positive; you will rarely see his face without a smile. His older sister is the Tomboy Princess. The Jubilant Boy, Skyler Jaxon Kruger De Rossi!" Skyler waved and like the other two; he received an equal roaring applause; opposite of his sister, most of the voices heard were female overpowering the male voices.

"She always has a smile on her face as well. She has a beautiful singsong voice and is the sweetest girl you'll meet in the Pokétopia area. The Little Flower, Noelle Imogen Fleurette Xanthia! Receiving the equal roar of applause, she curtsied and sat back down.

"And last, but certainly not least, he's dashing, he's a gentleman, and he's a great Trainer," The roaring of applause kept a steady crescendo even before his name and title was announced, "The King of Pokétopia," the volume leaped, "Zane Justin Edwin!" the applause was deafening by that point and when Zane waved, the cheers and applause escalated even higher.

"King of Pokétopia?" The group shouted aloud.

Zane waved and smiled at the group of friends and sat back down. Dean Jack gestured for the roaring students to quiet down for about two minutes. The applause died down to sweet silence.

"Wow, so he's the legendary Pokétopia Champion, The King of Pokétopia..." Tomoya muttered.

"That's amazing! We met the Champion here personally!" Rie said excitedly.

"And now," the Dean announced, "I will ask two trainers in the audience to please volunteer to battle one of the Great Five. Who would like to battle first?" Hands shot up and noise filled the auditorium.

An energetic girl raised her hand and was jumping up and down, "Oh! Me! Pick Me! I wanna battle Andrew!" She had light brown skin, her big chocolate brown child like eyes were wide with excitement, and her shoulder length dark brown hair jumped as she did. She wore a pale green hoodie with the words 'Tinker Bell' in a lighter shade of green on each sleeve. She had a white baseball cap with grey and pale blue lines on the front, had the word 'Fox' in big black letters with a white outline; the 'o' is shaped like a fox's head. Pretty much dressed like a tomboy. She showed a lot of energy and really stood out from the other excited trainers.

The red-haired boy next to her sighed, "Kim, this morning you said you wanted to battle the Tomboy Princess, Sophine."

"Well I changed my mind!"

"Well then, young lady," The Dean announced, "please come on up then!" she was applauded and within the applause, some groans of disappointment for other Trainers who wanted to battle. The Great Five moved their seats out of the stage rectangle and Andrew moved the podium out of the arena for the Dean. Dean Jack nodded his thanks.

The teenage girl, who was called Kim, walked over to the muscular gentleman. "Kimmy Eltoramaki, pleased to meet you." she held out her hand.

The Gentle Man of Muscle lightly shook her hand and bowed, "Same to you, Miss Eltoramaki. I am Andrew Titus Williams. Shall we get started?" Kimmy nodded and they both went to opposite sides of the rectangular battlefield. They tossed their Poké Balls in the air at the same time.

"Come forth, Mayu!" Andrew announced.

"Gyarados!"

Mayu is an Absol and she stands ready in a fighting stance for battle.

Absol is a quadrupedal felid Pokémon. Its dark blue to gray body is covered in white fur, with a ruff around its neck and chest, and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It has a cat-like face, a scythe-like tail and a sickle-shaped growth on the side of its head. Its body is sleek and feline, making it well suited for its life in the mountains. Its broad, circular feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its anterior legs. Its head resembles a Yin-Yang symbol.

Gyarados is a large dragon Pokémon, resembling dragons seen in Chinese mythology. Its serpentine body is mostly blue, but its underbelly and the spots along its body are yellow. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth, but bears some resemblance to that of its pre-evolution Magikarp. Like Magikarp, it has one barbel on both sides of its face. Its pectoral and dorsal fins also resemble Magikarp's. Gyarados is rarely shown with its mouth closed.

When Gyarados is forced to undergo evolution, it retains Magikarp's red coloring, leading to the phenomena of the Red Gyarados. The different coloration of a Pokémon classifies it as a shiny Pokémon. Kimmy owns a red Gyarados phenomenon.

"A red Gyarados. Interesting." Andrew mused. "Ladies first."

"Alright, Gyarados! Hydro Pump!"

"Cut the attack with your own, Psycho Cut!"

The Mayu's sickle-shaped growth charged a pink energy as she leapt straight at Gyarados. Gyarados fired a pump of high-pressured water from his mouth towards Mayu. Mayu slashed her head forward, releasing her charged energy as it formed an extension from her sickle-shaped growth. The pink extension separated the Hydro Pump in two.

The two trainers simultaneously ordered their attacks, "Sucker Punch, Mayu!"

"Gyarados! Dragon Rage!"

Mayu's eyes flashed gray and her front claws charged with Dark-type energy as she leapt up to Gyarados slashing the Atrocious Pokémon. Gyarados endured this attack as he fired a blue and purple flame from his mouth; his Dragon Rage hit Mayu directly and knocked her down to the floor.

Kimmy took this opportunity, "Aqua Tail! After you've knocked Mayu away, use Dragon Dance!"

Gyarados quickly executed his commands as his tail fin took on an aqua blue glow and swept the Absol away. Gyarados took on a red aura, illusions of lightning flashes and storm clouds swirled around Gyarados as he danced majestically. Mayu slid across the floor and slowly got up.

"That last attack looked like it really hurt." Rie commented. "I think Mayu is about to reach her limit." she said in worry.

"Hang on, Mayu!" Andrew said, Mayu nodded, "Use Razor Wind and follow up with a Swords Dance"

Mayu's eyes flashed briefly and a mysterious breeze slowly picked up and danced with the tufts of the Absol's fur. Mayu arched her back; fur bristled and growled as she briefly glowed with a red aura.

"Let's strike, Gyarados!" Gyarados roared, "Ice Fang!"

"Me First!"

"Is that a Pokémon move?" Nagisa asked to no one in particular.

Her question was answered as a very brief psychic link was made and the Absol bared her fangs, glistening with an icy blue aura. She dashed at the red Pokémon and bit his tail fin. Gyarados' tail fin was covered with light ice and Gyarados turned around and bared his fangs taking on the same icy blue glow. The Atrocious Pokémon dove at the Disaster Pokémon known as Mayu.

She had to get out of the way or be knocked out cold. "Quick Attack out of the way!"

Mayu seemed to have disappeared and reappeared behind Gyarados panting and sighed in relief from the quick order from her trainer. Gyarados slammed into the floor and turned to face Mayu enraged. The air around Mayu burst to life into four small tornados. With a fierce war cry of her name, she directed the tornado quartet to swirl around Gyarados.

"Thunderbolt!"

With another mighty war cry, Mayu close the quartet into one swirl of wind. Gyarados could not be seen from the outside due to the electricity filled air containment.

"Gyarados! Are you okay?" Kimmy shouted in concern. She heard the roar of her Pokémon signaling his safety. She had to think fast, or Mayu, by the looks of it, will close the electric air around her Gyarados. Her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers in realization, "Counter it with a Twister!"

"Close it!"

Mayu's eyes flashed white and she gave one last mighty war cry as she ordered the air container to close in on Gyarados. Purple could be seen within, but it was too late. The electric air container closed and the result was an electrified red Gyarados, he bit his lip to try to endure the pain, but fell and gave in to the exhaustion.

Applause and cheer followed the knockout. Kimmy smiled and returned her Gyarados to his Poké Ball in a beam of red. She muttered a compliment for effort to the Pokémon in the ball and attached the ball to her Poké Ball belt.

"Well then," Kimmy enlarged a previously small Poké Ball and tossed it in the air. A flash of light from the Poké Ball later revealed her next Pokémon, "Come out, Raichu!"

Raichu is a rather small tailed bipedal rodent. Like Pikachu, from which it evolves, Raichu has long ears and feet, and stubby arms. Also like Pikachu, Raichu has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail has a broad, lightning bolt-shaped end. Unlike Pikachu however, it does not have fingers.

Raichu is yellow-brownish in color, with a white belly. Its arms are halfway brown, as well as its feet. The soles of its big feet are tan colored. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outsides and yellow on the insides, and end in a distinctive curl at their bottom-most point. The electric sacs on its cheeks are yellow.

"I'll start!" Kimmy said, "Raichu, Thunderbolt!"

"Me First!"

"Raichu is faster!"

Before Mayu could copy or even spark a small watt of electricity, she was assaulted with Raichu's attack. Mayu had small sparks bouncing around her. She was paralyzed.

"Mayu!" Andrew called.

"Isn't Me First supposed to be, you know, first?" Youhei asked in confusion.

"Sometimes Me First doesn't strike first as we just saw," Brendan said, "it raises the speed of the user slightly, but if the user is still slower than its opponent, even with the speed boost, it won't go first."

"Finish this with a Mega Punch!"

Raichu grinned and ran towards the paralyzed Disaster Pokémon. He punched her across the face, sending her up in the air and she landed with a thud and gave in to her exhaustion. Cheers and applause followed.

Andrew returned his Pokémon and muttered a "Good job" and smiled. "Very nice." he took a ball from his belt, "Come forth, Xena!"

A Marowak appeared on the stage. She spun her bone club and glared at her opponent, awaiting her trainer's orders.

Marowak are bipedal and it carries a bone. Marowak has a spike on its tail, a scaled belly, and brown irises. Its head has grown into the skull it wore as a baby, changing its shape.

"Bone Rush!"

"Iron Tail!"

Xena's bone glowed blue and extended into a blue staff. Xena spun her 'staff' and jumped. Raichu's tail took on a white glow as he awaited his opponent to come closer for an assault. Using his long tail as an advantage, he spun and intercepted the strike from Xena. The two Pokémon exchanged and blocked blows repeatedly.

The two were at a stalemate. They clashed once more as they both used the force to push themselves back to opposite sides of the field by their respective trainers.

"Do your own thing for now, Raichu!" Kimmy shouted.

"You too, Xena!"

One thought was in both of their heads: _'One opening is all I need.'_

Xena decided to start with Bone Rush again and ran towards Raichu. Raichu waited once again with a glowing tail readying her strike with Iron Tail once more. Their trainers observed the two Pokémon intensely, ready to command at the sight or sign of an opening. They made contact with their attacks once more, skillfully countering each attack either side delivered.

The crowd was silent this time, waiting and watching for an attack to make contact.

Xena struck from the left, but Raichu dodged it by jumping and he swung his tail to Xena's right but was brushed off by the Marowak's staff. Xena leapt through the air while spinning her staff skillfully and threateningly. She straightened her staff so that it was at a position to jab.

Raichu had found an opening, but it had to be timed just right.

Raichu leapt towards Xena, twisted his body to avoid the staff, and wrapped his long tail around Xena's arm. His opponent was caught by surprise and in her panic released a purple smoke from her mouth before being spun through the air and by perfect timing, Raichu let go of the Marowak and landed on the stage unharmed, but slightly faltering. Something was not quite right. Raichu was shaking slightly. The blue staff Xena held had dimmed out back to a bone club.

Xena hit the stage hard and bounced off the floor from impact. Raichu ran towards his skilled opponent with a glowing fist, spun around, and hit Xena with a Focus Punch, power boosted by the momentum of the spin. The electric rodent used his tail to grab Xena's leg and toss her across the arena.

It was now or never, "Xena! Quickly, Bonemerang!" Andrew ordered.

Xena threw her club at Raichu and clobbered him. Raichu fell over and blacked out. Xena's club returned to her and she succumbed to her exhaustion.

The crowd cheered and roared suddenly, causing both trainers to jump as they returned their Pokémon, muttering their thanks for their valiant battling.

"Toxic?"

Andrew nodded.

Only one Pokémon remained on each side.

"Very nice. This battle will decide the winner." Andrew smiled, "Good luck. My friend here will be quite a challenge."

"Same here. Bring it on!" Kimmy challenged.

"Very well." Andrew tossed his Poké Ball in the air, "Dexter!"

An Alakazam came out of the Poké Ball. Alakazam is characterized by its human-like structure and its large mustache. Alakazam has brown sections over its forearms and knees. Its skin is a golden-yellow and it is bipedal with three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. It wields a silver spoon in each hand, each of which acts as an amplifier for its special abilities.

"I'd like to call up my friend from the audience," Andrew flashed a look of confusion, but nodded, the crowd murmured in confusion, "Ty! Come on! It's your turn to battle!"

A Quilava quickly jumped on stage and showed off his eagerness by projecting his flames.

The top half of Quilava's body is blue and the lower half creamy-colored; however, its entire body is slim and is a quadruped. It also has triangular ears with red-colored insides. Its eyes reveal red irises. It has five red-colored spots on its body in which it projects flame at will, two in a somewhat exclamation-mark shape on its forehead and three lined up horizontally on its rear.

"Dexter here," Andrew gestured to his Pokémon, "is an Alakazam... unique to his kind." Andrew and Dexter shared a mischievous smile. What is the secret they are hiding for the battle?

"What do you mean?" Kimmy asked.

The Gentle Man of Muscle chuckled, "You'll see. Ladies first, Miss Eltoramaki."

Kimmy, however, did not attack first. "You go first."

Andrew blinked, "Very well. Dexter, Shadow Ball!"

Kimmy smirked, _'Gotcha!' _she thought, "Mimic!"

Dexter charged a ball of ghostly energy, Ty's eyes flashed and a dim white light flashed briefly. Ty fired a Shadow Ball at Dexter just as Dexter launched his. The two attacks exploded on contact and Ty ran towards Dexter.

"Smokescreen!" Ty exhaled a thick cloud of black smoke. "Now forward with Quick Attack!" Ty dashed through his Smokescreen and homed in on his target.

"Barrier!" Dexter surrounded himself with a psychic force. Ty bumped into it. The smoke cleared. Kimmy could see a small grin on Andrew's face. "Hyper Beam." Dexter let his Barrier down and charged his attack rather slowly.

The tomboyish girl took this as an opportunity.

"Now's our chance, Ty! Hit him hard with a Flare Blitz!"

Ty roared a mighty cry and his body was engulfed in powerful flames. He charged.

"Now! Mega Punch"

"What!" Kimmy and several members of the audience exclaimed. An Alakazam using a physical move? Kimmy finally noticed it; Alakazam generally have skinny arms and legs, revealing that their physical abilities are definitely not its strong point. Dexter had thicker arms and legs. More muscle than a regular Alakazam meaning that he could pack more of a punch.

Ty was sent across the battlefield. He too was caught off guard and took the full brunt of the assault.

"Focus Punch!" Andrew called.

With powerful strides, Dexter made his way over to Ty and swung his punch. Ty dodged the punch by rolling to the side and proceeded with a Quick Attack. The attack hit Dexter in the back and he lost balance, but did not fall. The Alakazam had some muscle and could endure more physical moves and deal out more physical power, but physical defense is still a weak point.

"Flamethrower!"

"The battle between Ty and Dexter is going by so fast and so much is happening," Rie commented, "This is truly the climax of this battle!"

"These two Pokémon really are their best. This battle will have an interesting outcome in the end." Kotomi added.

Flames scorched Dexter's back and the Psychic-type did not fall, but lost balance once again and took rapid steps forward to avoid falling over.

_'A weak point!' _Kimmy analyzed, "Flamethrower again!"

"I won't fall for that again! Light Screen!"

Putting up a different type of psychic barrier, Dexter rendered the incoming flames useless. Ty dashed forward with a Quick Attack and slipped right through the screen of psychic energy, but Dexter caught the Quilava and threw him outside the screen.

"Run around with a Flame Charge!" Ty was engulfed in flames once more. Except this time, the flames seemed to flash a fiery aura as well. The Pokémon obediently ran around as ordered. Dexter watched Ty carefully as he ran faster and faster. The psychic awaited his trainer's orders. "That's enough!" Ty slid to a stop, "Smokescreen!" her fire Pokémon exhaled black smoke, "Get ready for an Eruption on my command!" though Kimmy could not see, Ty nodded.

"I see what you're trying to do, but the variation makes no difference! Light Screen!"

Dexter put up the psychic barrier specifically designed to block Special Attacks, opposed to moves like Reflect and Barrier, designed to block Physical Attacks.

"I have been observing our battle closely!" Kimmy said smiling brightly. Andrew nodded and waited for her to continue, "And I see that Dexter can't hold more than one type of psychic screen, and he can't hold it up very well while attacking. He usually puts it down..."

He realized where she was going. He had to think of a counter before-

"Now!" Kimmy ordered. Eruption is a move that deals more damage when the user has more energy. Ty was panting from exhaustion, but attacked nonetheless. Fire erupted from Ty's protruding flames; despite being tired, the attack was still very powerful. Kimmy took a risky move, the opponent was tired, and it was worth a try, "Wild Charge!"

Ty's body sparked with electricity and he ran forward with surprising speed as fire rained down on Dexter's Light Screen.

"How-" The muscular man paused, "Flame Charge, A move that also raises the speed of the user. Especially to fire types. I didn't see that coming." Andrew complimented.

Ty rammed right into Dexter, shown by the exploding spark within the smoke.

The smoke cleared.

Dexter was standing and panting as he was on one knee, arms forward. Ty was up against Dexter's palms breathing just as hard. Besides their bodies moving from heavy breath, they were like statues.

One fell and rested on the battlefield. He was knocked out. His were flames extinguished. A tall figure stood up slowly.

Kimmy ran up to her Quilava and picked him up, cradling him in her arms. "You did great!" she said. Ty licked her nose and rested. His breathing evened out quickly.

"Excellent job, Dexter. Please take a well earned rest." Andrew said, returning his companion. He turned to Kimmy. "That was an exceptional battle, Miss Eltoramaki." the audience cheered as they shook hands and Kimmy took her seat back in the audience.

"Another applause for the last battle, they both did an excellent job!" After another roar of applause, it died down and the Dean spoke once more, "Next?" several hands went up; some light pleas to be picked were heard. Dean Jack pointed to a random hand and pointed to Tamashii. "Please come up here, young lady." some groans of disappointment later mixed with applause, Tamashii stepped on stage.

Shouts of encouragement from her friends overpowered the audience, "Good luck, Tamashii!" Kyra and Toaster shouted. She smiled at them.

"Don't get your ass kicked, Tamashii!" Brendan snickered. Tamashii frowned and glared at Brendan before facing the Dean.

"Who would you like to battle?" The Dean asked. Tamashii took a few moments to consider.

"I would like to battle The Little Flower please." The crowd cheered.

Noelle stood up and skipped over to Tamashii. "Let's get started then!" She sang.

They walked to opposite sides of the battlefield and they readied a Poké Ball. They tossed their Poké Balls.

The Little Flower twirled elegantly as she tossed her Poké Ball in the air, "Take the field! Zaran!" Noelle called.

"Minoris!" Tamashii shouted.

An Escavalier stood calmly in front of Noelle and a Minun sparked his cheeks from Tamashii's side of the field.

An Escavalier's head sports a feature quite resembling the red horsehair crest of a knight's helmet, with a visor underneath it. The shoulders of Escavalier have large, round metal ridges, from which its thin black arms extend. The arms are tipped with red-striped jousting-lance like protrusions. Escavalier's face and torso are bare of armor, but its lower body is concealed within a swirled gray shell with a red spike on the underside, which is presumably the shell of a Shelmet.

Minun, along with its partner Plusle, bear a remarkable resemblance to Pichu and Pikachu. Minun are mostly a shade of cream with blue accentuations. The accentuations of blue are apparent on its large ears, cheeks, forepaws, and tails. Minun tails are short with flat minus signs on the end of them, while their blue cheeks are circular with minus signs voided in the middle. Minun has a small, dot-like nose.

"Swords Dance!"

"You don't waste any time," Tamashii said, "Good, I don't want a slow battle! Minoris! Charge!"

Both Pokémon glared at each other as they obeyed their orders. Zaran glowed a red aura and growled, he clanged his pointed spears together to show his threatening power. Minoris sparked with light electricity and glowed slightly with an electric yellow.

"Twineedle!" Zaran's calm expression changed to an aggressive one as the Cavalry Pokémon attacked. Who knew that the sweet Noelle would have such an adamant Pokémon...? "My Pokémon are all my sweeties, but in battle, they're serious! A change in their demeanor, I would say!" Spears pointed forward for the assault, Zaran dashed forward with stunning speed. "Escavalier can-"

"-fly around at high speeds, striking with their pointed spears. Even when in trouble, they face opponents bravely. Correct? I've done a bit of Pokémon research before." Tamashii finished.

Noelle smiled her signature sweet smile, "Yup!"

"Jump!" Tamashii commanded. Minoris jumped over his opponent and avoided the high speed assault. "Quick Attack!"

"Quick Guard!" As quick as the attack started, it was negated by a brief invisible barrier that was timed just right. Minoris glared at his opponent and awaited commands. "Iron Head!" The Little Flower ordered.

"Discharge!" The Cavalry Pokémon's head glowed and he charged towards the Cheering Pokémon. The Minun's body exploded with electricity. Zaran was knocked back from the power. "Quickly, Thunder Wave!" Minoris released weak electricity around the stunned Escavalier. Zaran's body had weak electricity dancing all over his body. "Charge! Then finish this fight with a Thunder!"

"Move out of the way, Zaran!" Minoris quickly charged electricity and released it into the air above the struggling Zaran which turned into a powerful electric attack as it struck down on Zaran. Noelle returned her Pokémon with a smile, showing her thanks to him. "Very commendable! Not a single hit from my Zaran could land on your Minoris." She sang, she twirled and tossed another Poké Ball in the air. "Take the field! Shenzi! Start off quickly with Super Fang!"

A Mightyena materialized in front of Noelle. Immediately upon appearing, his fangs were bared and glowing as he charged at the Minun.

Mightyena is based on a hyena. Its body is a mixture of black and gray colored fur, with black coloration on its lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. Mightyena has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which have yellow scleras and red irises. Mightyena has rhombus-shaped ears with dark insides, gray paw pads, and noses that are red in coloration. It has eyebrow-like extensions on its head from the black, shaggy "mantle" of fur on its back.

"Quick Attack away!"

"Retain your attack! Use Double Team!"

Shenzi, glowing fangs still going strong, made copies of himself, and the pack chased the Cheering Pokémon until they surrounded him. The pack jumped and Minoris was caught in Shenzi's attack from his side. The Minun screamed in pain. "Minoris!" Tamashii called in concern, "Use Thunderbolt to shock your way out!"

"Absorb the attack with Thunder Fang!" Noelle sang. The Bite Pokémon's fangs sparked with electricity and absorbed Minoris' attack. Minoris was panting from exhaustion. "Give a last bite with Poison Fang and then let go!" Shenzi's fangs quickly switched from sparking electricity to a threatening toxic violet. Shenzi bit down one more time and threw Minoris across the field and the Electric-type skidded across the stage. The Minun got up slowly.

"You okay?" Tamashii asked.

Minoris nodded. He was breathing heavily_. 'Damn. Poison._'

"Quick Attack!" Minoris dashed forward, but Shenzi moved to the side, "Hold onto Shenzi's tail!" The Minun latched onto his opponent's tail just in time. Shenzi whined, but quickly growled threateningly. "Hold on tight! Thunder!" Sparks flashed above the two Pokémon and struck down with a mighty boom. Minoris finally succumbed to the poison and fainted. Shenzi stood breathing heavily from exhaustion, but well enough for battle.

Shenzi's expression changed and became friendly. He walked over to Noelle. Noelle pet her Mightyena and scratched him behind the ears. She smiled at Tamashii, awaiting her next choice.

She returned her Minoris, thanking him, and tossed out a Poké Ball. "Soufriere!"

A Camerupt stood his ground on Tamashii's side. Camerupt is very similar in physiology to a Bactrian camel. However, instead of the usual humps on its back, it has volcanoes. Camerupt's body contains large amounts of molten lava, which occasionally erupts out of these volcanoes. They also have a stout body with red shaggy fur, a tan furless muzzle. This Pokémon also features three blue ring-shaped markings on the sides of its body which serve no noted purposes other than decoration.

"Eruption!" Tamashii commanded.

"She's doing well in this battle." Yusuke commented.

"She's doing alright," Brendan shrugged, "if she didn't weaken Mightyena so much, she would be in deep trouble right about now."

"Protect! And Howl!" Lava fell down towards Shenzi, but a barrier negated it. The Mightyena gave a long and mighty Howl. Shenzi's body burst in a brief, but powerful, red aura after the long Howl. "Shadow Ball! Followed by a Take Down!"

"Flamethrower!" Soufriere released a powerful burst of flames and Shenzi split the attack with his Shadow Ball. The Camerupt extinguished her flames and was met with a charging canine. She was knocked back and she skidded on her feet. Shenzi hurt himself slightly from his Take Down, but growled showing he could still fight on.

They both gave commands simultaneously.

"Again!"

"Sucker Punch!" Tamashii cursed under her breath as her Eruption Pokémon was struck by Shenzi's claws powered by dark energy. "No letting up! Dark Pulse!"  
>Tamashii muttered to herself, "How can she look so sweet, but be so-"<p>

"-relentless in battle?" Noelle cut in. "I can read lips." she said sweetly.

"Grr…"

The Mightyena arched his back and let loose an eerie howl giving off dark rings of energy. "Flamethrower!"Soufriere released flames from her mouth and the two attacks clashed. Dark Pulse was slowly creeping over to Soufriere as it was overpowering Flamethrower. Tamashii bit her lip, "Overheat!"

"She better think of a strategy with physical moves," Kyra said, "or she'll have no chance against that fierce Mightyena."

Soufriere's flames intensified and overpowered the Dark Pulse and managed to scorch Shenzi.

"Follow it up with a Magnitude!"

"Me First!"

Shenzi's eyes flashed and he slammed a glowing paw to the stage. A weak mini-earthquake shook the arena and halted Soufriere's Magnitude. Shenzi stood near Soufriere; any Special Attack would be weakened, and Physical Attacks can be easily sparred by a copy with Me First.

Tamashii sighed in relief of the weak Magnitude. She bit her lip. "Soufriere!" Her Camerupt looked at her. They shared a look.

Noelle's face was in a sad pout, "Aw..." she whined, "Giving up?" The Little Flower looked sad.

"Not exactly..."

"What-"

"Soufriere!"

Soufriere growled, took a fighting stance, and charged at Shenzi.

"Whatever it is your planning it won't work! Me First!"

Shenzi's eyes flashed and his body took a glow.

"Stop your attack!" Tamashii called. "And try to run!"

"What is this girl thinking?" Brendan muttered. His eyes widened, "Run, Soufriere, run! Get the f-"

"Pursue her. When you catch up to her, hold on and release the attack!"

The two Pokémon ran around the battlefield in a comical chase. Shenzi caught up and planted his claws on Soufriere's head. The white light finally fully enveloped Shenzi and the energy exploded.

Just barely, Soufriere endured the blow. Shenzi fell into a slump; he was out cold. Noelle returned her Pokémon and muttered her compliments. She smiled, "You're really good!"

Tamashii nodded a silent thank you.

"Noelle is so cute!" A girl from the audience complimented.

She tossed her final choice Poké Ball up in her own signature style, "Take the field! Belladonna!"

A Venusaur materialized in front of The Little Flower and roared her name in a war cry. Venusaur is a blue-green, large, and heavy quadruped. A large red flower on its back has six expansive, white-spotted petals, supported on a brown trunk somewhat like that of a palm tree. Venusaur appears to have frog-like warts. The insides of Venusaur's ears are red in coloration.

"Would you like your Pokémon to continue?" Noelle asked.

"That decision is all up to Soufriere. You up to it?" Soufriere nodded. Tamashii trusted her Pokémon, "Will-o-Wisp!"

"Energy Ball! Knock that attack off course! "Soufriere spit out ghostly flames that floated over to Belladonna. The Venusaur charged a ball of grassy green energy and launched it. Some flames dissipated, but the flames overcame the energy of grass and made contact with Belladonna. "Sunny Day! Then Vine Whip!" Belladonna's flower shot up a ball of fiery energy and the battlefield's heat and light intensified; vines shot out from beneath the Venusaur's flower and crashed on Soufriere.

The fact of being burned lowers the physical power of the victim and being poisoned lowers Special Attacks.

_'She's tired from her burn already? Using her attacks must tire her or she must be trying to summon up to her original power without the burn, so she has to work harder to muster up her power. So this is her strongest partner I suppose' _Tamashii returned Soufriere, "Thank you." She muttered to her Pokéball. _'The only Pokémon I have left to stand a chance against her Venusaur is...' _She tossed a Poké Ball up, "Sunbeam!"

A Xatu was summoned. Xatu are green condor-like Pokémon with long, red-and-black tipped white wings that cover most of the Pokémon's front. Underneath its wings are designs that resemble red-colored eyes. Along with its main green coloration, Xatu's designs have accentuations of black, yellow, and red. Notably, its head resembles much of its pre-evolution's round body, with the exception of a longer, slightly hooked beak and dual, longer feather crests. Xatu's feet have only two toes, one in front and one in back. Xatu's design is similar to a totem pole or a kachina doll.

"Poison Powder!"

"Start it off, Sunbeam! You know what to do!"

Belladonna jumped in the air and landed in front of Sunbeam. The flower on her back puffed purple powder on the Xatu. Sunbeam's eyes flashed and with a blink of the eye, it was gone.

"Use Vine Whip to throw Sunbeam in the air!"

Belladonna constricted Sunbeam and tossed him like a doll in the air.

"Hang on, Sunbeam!"

"Solarbeam!" Belladonna fired a grassy green beam at Sunbeam. Sunbeam screeched in pain.

"Just a little longer. She's going to use-"

"Frenzy Plant!"

"Why is she just allowing her Pokémon to just take a beating?" Youhei fumed, "At least try to fight and not just tell them to take a beating!"

"Please, calm down, Youhei." Yukine said gently, "I think I can see her strategy. If I'm correct, she's going to regain her health and counter."

Youhei paused to think, "You mean when her Xatu flashed its eyes...?"

Yukine nodded.

Belladonna roared and several thick vines flashing a brilliant green rushed at the Xatu who was struggling to stand.

"Even though it's slight, hinder the blow! Heat Wave!" The Mystic Pokémon flapped a wing weakly and an intensely heated air covered his front space. The brilliant vines rushed straight through and trampled Sunbeam. The vines retracted slowly; Belladonna was panting, but still looked very healthy despite her burn. "Now let's retaliate! Pain Split!" Sunbeam and Belladonna flashed white and Belladonna was left suddenly struggling to stand and greatly injured. Sunbeam, however, stood up, tired from the poison, but relatively healthy.

The assault was not yet finished, as purple energy suddenly struck Belladonna down to the ground.

"Belladonna!" Noelle called out in concern, breaking her normal singsong voice.

"Heat Wave!"

"Synthesis!" The Little Flower's voice changed to that of a more serious one, but somehow still retained her musical voice.

Sunbeam flapped burning air towards Belladonna as she glowed slightly, absorbing the light to restore her energy. The Grass-type whined in pain, but held on.

"Almost there! Psychic!" Sunbeam's eyes took a blue shine and lifted Belladonna in the air with a blue aura. The Mystic Pokémon's eyes flashed and a pulse pushed Belladonna back down to the ground. Belladonna was flat on her stomach. "Shadow Ball!"

"Counter it! Sludge Bomb!" Sunbeam charged a ball of ghostly purple energy and fired at the Venusaur who was still on her stomach. Belladonna's flower spit out purple sludge at high speeds directly at her opponent's attack. The two attacks exploded on contact and Noelle took advantage of this, "Solarbeam!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The two mighty beams clashed. Once again, the attacks exploded, this time by a momentary clash of the utmost intensity.

Tamashii paused and shielded her eyes from the impact of the explosion. Noelle however, used this as an opportunity.

"Power Whip!"

Quickly, the Seed Pokémon struck the Mystic Pokémon with her thick vine and landed what looked like a critical hit. Sunbeam was knocked backward. Both Pokémon were breathing heavily from the slow damage from their status effects. One move was all that was needed to decide the battle.

Sunbeam needed some time to recharge his energy. Belladonna had a faint, but brilliant glow of grassy green around her. The flower and leaves on her body started to sway as if wind was blowing them.

Her ability, Overgrow, had just activated.

Tamashii bit her lip, "Overgrow..." she mumbled.

"Why is Noelle's Venusaur glowing green?" Yu asked.

"It's Venusaur's ability, Overgrow. Overgrow raises the power of grass-type moves when the possessor of the ability has low health." Kyra explained.

Noelle smiled, "This is it! Petal Dance!"

Belladonna roared her name as her flower hurled what looked like harmless petals swirling and heading towards Sunbeam at high speeds. The petals made contact and knocked the Xatu in the air. Sunbeam landed with a thud and Tamashii immediately recalled her Pokémon. She muttered her gratitude and sighed. She smiled and walked over to Noelle.

Noelle returned her Pokémon after thanking her and smiled sweetly at Tamashii. "You're really good!"

The older girl nodded, "Thanks, you too. I'll win next time though!"

Noelle giggled, "Well we'll see. I'll look forward to it!"

The two girls hugged and the crowd cheered once more.

Tamashii took her seat back in the audience. The Dean asked for applause for the conclusion of the opening battles.

"You did great!" Nagisa said.

"An excellent battle." Yusuke nodded.

"Thank you." Tamashii said.

"You did well," Brendan said. He grinned, "But you still got your ass kicked." he snickered.

"I'll kick _your _ass!"

"Please quiet down now, students." The crowd settled down, "The two who came up are very talented. I am sure many of you are as well, and for those who do not have Pokémon will be. Whether it is battling, Coordinating, or physical sport, at Pokétopia Academy you will achieve what you desire!" the auditorium burst with applause and cheers. "Now, for the tours of the night. The Great Five have all attended Pokétopia Academy and will be giving tours tonight."

Dean Jack split the crowd into groups and everyone left with their designated guide.

* * *

><p>After the tours, the group was back together in the Chow Hall. The Chow Hall was immense with a buffet of all kinds of food from salads to deserts just like the plane ride. The opening banquet was delayed, but they had it after the tours.<p>

"The tour was fun even though it did last three hours." Kyra said.

"It's almost one in the morning." Toaster yawned.

"Where did the Dean say we can sleep since new students haven't been assigned rooms yet?" Yu asked.

Tomoya yawned, "He said we could all sleep in the Auditorium or Library, it was being set up as we all went on our campus tours."

"Sleeping bags and pillows are all provided and our items are safely being held until tomorrow." Tomoyo added.

"This party is fun," Nagisa said, "I don't want to go to sleep yet! Even if I'm a little sleepy…" she yawned.

After the tours, music blasted from the Central Disk, The Stem, the Mess Hall, and the beaches of the island. Bonfires were on all the beaches, food and drink outside of the Mess Hall were in those locations as well. Occasionally, someone would roll in and fill carts with different drinks and food and roll the cart out. The people running about filling carts, blasting music, serving drinks and food, or other activities were who have volunteered to help. The volunteers wore bronze, silver, or gold color shirts with the Pokétopia logo on the back and 'Pokétopia Academy' on the front.

In the morning, afternoon, or even evening; depending on when a student wakes up, the students will have to wait in line to get their forms to fill out for their information, sign contracts, and fill out their schedule for the year. These forms will be available in lines in the library at the Central Disk or Auditorium. The teachers will be in their rooms throughout the week. The students will have a week to organize their schedule and needs.

Kyou stood up, "Well then, let's get to some partying and having a good time! The auditorium blocks out most of the sound from the outside and we have seven days to organize ourselves for our education here at this academy. So let's go!" she grabbed and Nagisa and Kotomi's hands and stopped to look back at the rest of her friends smiling, inviting them to come with her.

The friends stood up and went out to the cold night to have some fun before they went to sleep.

The island was decorated with lights perfectly illuminating the cool night and complimenting the lights of Pokétopia across the sea. Several bonfires could be seen by their red lighting. Large amplifiers and stereos played loud music and wonderful scents of food filled their noses. Different people were having a great time.

A small Pokémon ran up to Kyou and jumped at her. Kyou let go of Nagisa and Kotomi and caught the Pokémon. This Pokémon was covered in dense, brown-colored, striped hair. The hair was so shaggy that it often covered its tuft-like small legs, making it seem like a legless lump in shape. It had a pink, pig-like nose and eyes that seemed perpetually closed in appearance.

"Well, hello little guy." Kyou blinked as the Pokémon cuddled her, "He seems to have taken a liking to me."

"A liking to you?" Tomoya started, "W-" he was interrupted by a punch to his face by Kyou.

"That is a Swinub." Kotomi stated while hiding behind Tomoya as he got up. "Is she a bully?" she whispered to Tomoya.

Tomoya whispered back a response, "Yeah, she's really mean-" he was punched by Kyou once again.

Kyou looked at the smiling Swinub in her arms, "I'll call you Botan, okay?" the Swinub said his name in response. Kyou took that as a yes.

The group split up and went to the different stands of the islands for different activities.

"There are a lot of things to do here." Tomoyo said looking around in awe.

"Yeah, what should we do first?" Kyra asked.

"How about over there?" Ryou said as she pointed over to what looked like half of a building opened to the public. There were mirrors, chairs, scissors, and different products. A mini-salon by the looks of it. Pikachu and Andrea came with Tomoyo, Kyra, and Ryou.

"Hi!" An energetic young teenage girl and teenage boy from the academy said in unison, "Here to have your hair done?"

"Sure," Kyra hesitated, "I guess I can change my hairstyle a little." Andrea jumped on her shoulder. "You want a style too, Andrea?"

The teenage girl gestured to Kyra, "I'll do your hair!" she then gestured to Pikachu, Ryou, and Tomoyo, "And the rest?" they shook their heads, saying they did not want to have their hair done. "Okay, follow me!" she said.

"And the Pikachu, Andrea? Correct?" Andrea nodded, "Come with me!"

"How would you like your hair?" The girl asked.

Kyra and Andrea were inside a mini-salon and had a closer look at it. The mini-salon had several cushioned chairs and even a small waiting lounge area. Andrea and Pikachu sat in chairs next to each other. Tomoyo, Ryou, and Pikachu sat in the waiting section.

"I don't know. Something that would look good on me, but I can't decide."

The teenager looked at her in thought, "Is it alright if I dye your hair?"

Kyra looked up at her in surprise and thought for a moment. She hesitated, "Sure..."

"So, want something that would make you more of an individual as a Pikachu?" the boy asked Andrea. The electric mouse nodded.

The boy paused and rubbed his chin in thought, "Okay, I have something in mind. It's simple and your trainer or even you can replicate it if you want at any time!"

The girl instructed Kyra to relax as she rolled her chair over to a leveled tub with a shower hose. The girl went right to work with Kyra's bubblegum pink hair.

The boy finished Andrea's style with a little bit of gel and the use of a comb.

Nothing much has changed about Andrea. The only difference is a tuft of hair sticking out in a bangs-like style. "How do you like it?" The boy asked.

"Pika!" Andrea said with a smile as he looked in the mirror.

"Here." The boy handed a small tub of gel and a small comb to Andrea. "If you want to replicate that style, I recommend you use that gel. My sister," The boy gestured to the girl working on Kyra's hair, "and I made that gel and most of the products we use. If you need more, just look for us!"

Andrea nodded and walked back with his little gifts to his sister and friends.

The girl had just finished drying Kyra's hair and tied her hair into two pigtails below her ears. Kyra's front bangs were swept aside, revealing her forehead and face clearly. "Done!" she opened her eyes, "Oh- um..."

Kyra looked in the mirror. The girl had styled her hair and it was a purple color. Her pupils were a shade of violet. She looked surprised. The incident must have happened when she opened her eyes by accident when she was instructed not to…

"I'm sorry! I can fix that-"

"It's okay." Kyra smiled, "I like it."

The night was filled with different festivities.

Kotomi eliminated her competition in a quizzing game. Fuko won a wood carving contest by carving many starfish. Yusuke and Rie performed a duet; Yusuke played the guitar and Rie sang. Kouko volunteered to help with an art booth and enjoyed giving pointers to the Pokétopia Academy student volunteers. Toaster performed magic tricks with help from Tamashii and Kyra, who were also supervising Toaster as well as having fun as they all performed together. Youhei showed off his skills as a Pokéathlete as he worked well with the rental Pokémon available. Misae tried out Pokémon battles, contests, and Pokéathlon activities with Skitty; she was a natural and excelled at all three. Takafumi had finally reunited with her sister and, after Tomoyo's tearful reunion; they competed in some games together such as dancing games and the likes. Nagisa helped bake some treats that looked like the Dango Family. Ryou and Yukine volunteered at a clairvoyance booth. Kyou took part in obstacle courses with Botan, similar to Pokéathlete activities. Yu took interest in watching some Pokémon Coordinators performing in a Contest. Brendan put on a show as a ventriloquist with his "puppets" Pikachu and Andrea; the two Pikachu had paint on their face to look like puppets and they wore yellow capes to for Brendan to hide his hands behind. Tomoya did almost anything he saw trying out anything he thought would be interesting or fun to do.

Everyone had fun.

The group was surprised when they all came into the Mess Hall at the same time to eat some food and drink some water before deciding to go to sleep. They laughed at the coincidence and sat down to eat, hydrate themselves, and rest.

* * *

><p>Zoe Taya was enjoying her night. She was glad she had passed her interview to apply for Pokétopia Academy. Filling out an invite sent by the academy, like most others did, seemed like a hassle.<p>

Her hair was long, flowing, elegantly curled, and a dark sandy-blonde. She had a sideswept curved bang that occasionally covered her right eye and seemed to always be there no matter what; the look pulled off a cute look on her. Her hair length went past her waist and ended down at her shins. She had dark blue eyes and a light brown skin tone. She had an alluring southern accent. She wore jean shorts and a small, low cut, shortsleeve shirt; she was obviously completely oblivious to the cold night.

Zoe was down by one of the beaches and near the bonfire as she looked out to the dark sea. One the reasons she had applied to Pokétopia Academy was to see some new surroundings, yes, but also to get away from the Orre Region. She felt as if she needed to come to this place. Zoe was not sure if she was running away from her problems or if she really wanted to come to the academy.

Maybe both.

She had heard a lot about Pokétopia Academy as a child and loved the idea of attending the school one day. Here she is now, as a teenager, on the school grounds and will start her classes in about a week from now. As she pondered her thoughts, she decided to go to The Stem for a change of scenery.

She could feel the presence of a pair of eyes staring at her and wanting to avoid her. She looked to her side and saw a silhouette of a figure with purple eyes.

She recognized those eyes from her past.

"You..." She hissed, "_You're _here..." her eyes narrowed and she ran after the figure.

The figure ran as she pursued him. Zoe ran ahead of a group of running people. She heard someone announcing something, but she paid it no mind. She jumped over several obstacles in her way and climbed a rock wall with ease. She jumped into the lake below and swam across as fast as she could. She could still see the man running, she ran once she set foot on land, she climbed up one of the many ropes and was met with a group of vines. She swung from vine to vine and landed on a platform. She crossed the monkey bars with ease and ran through the tape as she landed on ground level again.

"She has swiftly completed this obstacle course within two minutes flat!" The man had disappeared within the gathering and cheering crowd. The teenage announcer laughed, she thought the girl who won was still going for another obstacle, "Relax, you've won."

* * *

><p><em>'I'll find him,'<em> Zoe thought as she walked around the Central Disk to clear her mind, _'I'll find him and get rid of him for what he did to my family... I want him dead by my hands.' _Zoe clenched her fists and looked up at the night sky. Her sideswept bang covered her right eye.

"Soza Reinhart," She muttered to herself, just barely above a whisper. "I, Zoe Taya, will kill you and that's a promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, chapter 5.**

**The OC Zoe belongs to me.**

**The OC Soza belongs to my friend in real life.**

**The OC Kimmy belongs to Kimmy-1016.**

**So for the welcoming party, I only put in scenes for parts that I think would be nice to know. As for the rest, as you all read, I summarized their activities for the simple reason that I could not think of a scene to type for them.**

**If you would like some background on Zoe and Soza, then please keep with and read my other story, The Cruel Fate of the Requiem of Life.**

**If you like this story please like my Facebook page if you have a Facebook: ShinyShadowUmbreonX**

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have added a few places to Pokétopia and since Pokétopia was just mainly known for its Colosseums in the game I have given the places some actual names and have retained the name of the Colosseum it houses. For the places I added or named for unnamed places they of course will not have Colosseums. The place where the two new Colosseums will be built will be open some time in the story, but not now.**

**And in this chapter I will give no descriptions of Pokémon. Please have a tab open with a Pokémon Pokédex and if you can't, search the Pokémon's appearance later. Please tell me what you think of this and what you would prefer, descriptions or none, by sending me a PM.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Teachers and Pokétopia<em>**

* * *

><p>Zoe had read through the contracts and signed them. She had received and filled out her schedule rather quickly since she already knew what she wanted to take and had thought about it years ago as a child.<p>

The dorms were open to be assigned to the students and all students were required to be assigned their dorms when they woke up. All luggage were guaranteed to have reached their rooms by then.

She needed a science, math, English, history, and a choice of a class that would specialize in Pokémon Battling, Coordinating, being a Pokéathlete, etcetera. She had an elective of her choice and there is also the option of a seventh period. There were a few teachers in each category. Apparently most individual teachers taught different levels of the subject they taught. Sometimes a student would have to go to different classes on certain days because of the schedule of the teachers themselves. Somehow, the teachers stay organized with so many classes.

She had finished all her paperwork and turned it in to one of the volunteers. The volunteer took and filed all her paperwork except for her schedule. The volunteer input her schedule into a machine and in a few seconds another paper emerged in its place.

"Please look over your schedule to see if it's correct." The volunteer said.

Zoe skimmed her schedule and nodded.

"Alright, now you can meet your teachers that you'll be with in this school year of Pokétopia Academy." The volunteer student skimmed over her paperwork, "Zoe Taya, correct?"

"Yes."

The volunteer typed a few keys and after looking at the results she asked Zoe to wait where she was. The volunteer returned with a key, two cards, and a map. "Here is your dorm room key and card, Pokétopia Academy Student Discount Card, and the map of your dorm, the female dorm map of course. And don't forget to get your ID which also allows you free admission into Pokétopia and allows the usage of the Pokétopia Academy Student Discount Card."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Zoe turned around to face a young man. He had red shoulder length hair and his dark onyx eyes stared in a slightly irritated patience at his friend who had suddenly disappeared, but Zoe did not notice. He wore a red hoodie with an orange tint and baggy blue jeans. "I was wondering if you could direct me to Room 420? My name is Leo by the way."<p>

"Zoe Taya. I was just heading there myself."

Using the map they were each provided with they walked up the stairs of a building and in the hall they quickly spotted Room 420.

They opened the door only to flinch back as they did so.

"IF YOU ASK ONE MORE QUESTION I WILL BREAK SOMETHING!"

"Kimmy..." Leo whispered under his breath.

The large classroom was neatly organized with five rows of desks and chairs; seven in each row. A large white board covered the wall in front of the desks. A projector in the opposite wall connected to a computer was dusted clean. The teacher's desk was located on the far right of the room and sitting next to the desk was the furious teacher. On the desk, hanging in plastic after a proper dry cleaning, was a white kimono with a half black and half white dragon with cherry blossoms on the back.

"Wha-"

Leo ran over to Kimmy and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Mr. Yugami, Kimmy here can ask some rather... inane questions in the morning."

The teacher had messy black hair and beady black eyes. He wore casual clothing; a simple blue shirt and cargo shorts. He massaged his temple.

"It's alright." He looked up at the students. "I am Mr. Yugami and I teach Pokémon History. What period do I have you?"

"First."

"Same here." Zoe replied.

"I have you first too!" Kimmy exclaimed.

Mr. Yugami groaned. "Same grade?"

"I'm a Sophomore." Zoe said.

"Yup. Same grade." Leo said.

"So..." Mr. Yugami looked at his schedule of his classes, "Regular Pokémon World History?"

The students nodded.

Mr. Yugami opened the first cabinet to his right and reached up to the first drawer and pulled out three large yellow envelopes. "A syllabus for each of you. Return these signed by you on the first day of class. It will cover all we will learn throughout the year, how I grade, etcetera."

They thanked their teacher and left the classroom. They compared their schedules and looked for any other classes they had together. History first period and Advanced Pokémon Biology sixth period were their common classes together.

"I guess we can go to our Biology class and meet our teacher then we can separate?" Zoe proposed.

"Sounds good to me." Leo said.

"Okay!" Kimmy said.

They were walking across the large campus to Room 634.

"You did a good job last night with that battle, Kimmy." Zoe complimented.

"Thanks!"

On the way to Room 634, they saw two teens. One had dark blue hair and the other was blonde.

"I still can't believe we woke up first," The boy with blue hair said, "I expected Kyou or Tomoyo to wake us up or something."

"There's also filling out all our paperwork before everyone else." The blonde added.

"There it is. Room 634." The blue haired boy stated as he checked the school map. They opened the door.

The woman in the room had long silky blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a black kimono with the yin and yang sign; a white dragon making a half circle on one side and a black dragon making a half circle on the other.

The classroom had rectangular black desks that four students could sit in a row from left to right. There were two rows of four of these desks with chairs. To the sides of the room were sinks. The teacher's desk was beside the white board. Next to the board was a shower and the eye cleaner in case of any chemical accidents.

"Mrs. Yugami?"

"That would be me." The woman responded.

Leo, Kimmy, and Zoe entered the room.

"Five students. Grade?"

"Tenth." They all responded.

"Period?"

"Sixth." They said simultaneously. The two groups looked at each other in the surprising coincidence.

Mrs. Yugami opened a cabinet and took out five yellow envelopes. "Return this paperwork signed and read by the first day of class. You are all in Advanced Pokémon Biology and we will be studying some tools like Potions and a little bit of technology like Poké Balls. We will also cover, of course, the biological structures of Pokémon. That is the basics you should know for now. Any questions?"

Kimmy opened her mouth to ask a question, but Leo quickly slapped his hand gently over her mouth.

"Nah. We're good I guess." Youhei said. As they exited the classroom Youhei suddenly jumped in realization. "You!" He pointed his finger at Kimmy.

"Yes?"

"You're that girl who battled that guy last night. That was cool!"

"Thanks!" She sweatdropped but she was still happy.

"Oh, hey did you guys hear about the Double Schedule?" Tomoya asked out of the blue.

"So we have to have two sets of classes?"

"Sort of. We'll have more than six classes depending on what we filled out. For example, I picked the Trainer route and there's battling classes and stuff. People who picked multiple routes will have one hell of a schedule."

"Misae did that didn't she?" Youhei asked.

"Yeah. Our friend, Misae, who is in the college campus, signed up to do studying as a Trainer, Pokéathlete, and Coordinator."

"Damn..." Zoe commented.

"Do you know how this Double Schedule thing will be organized?" Leo asked.

"No, sorry all I know is that it's going to happen to the majority of the students depending on their schedule and what they put on their paperwork. We get it on the first day of our classes and we have time on the weekend to meet those teachers. I heard the most someone ever had at this campus was a Quinto Schedule."

"That means a rotating schedule of five kinds of stuff right?" Kimmy asked.

"Yup. I don't know how someone could handle that though. I recommend getting a good planner or something." Tomoya said. "Maybe a back up in case it gets lost. After I meet all my teachers I'm heading to Pokétopia with Youhei here," He gestured to his blonde friend, "to get a planner or two."

"Oh!" Kimmy raised her hand. "Let's all compare schedules! We're going to be classmates in that class anyway so we should get along."

"Sure."

"Sounds good I guess." Youhei seconded.

The five students compared their schedules. Zoe, Youhei, and Tomoya shared the same English class. Kimmy, Leo, and Tomoya shared the same math class while Kimmy and Youhei shared the same math class.

"Look like we have the same type of Pokémon History class and same teacher. Kimmy, Leo, and I are in his first period." Zoe said.

"He can be a bit grumpy." Leo added.

"I'm heading over to my English teacher. Youhei, Zoe, want to come?"

They nodded.

"We'll head over to our math teacher then. Let's go, Kimmy."

"See ya around!" Kimmy exclaimed before following Leo.

* * *

><p>It was the late afternoon and Misae, Nagisa, Yu, and Yusuke rested at an umbrella shaded table waiting for their order of pizza. Skitty was asleep in Misae's lap. They were in the bustling section of Pokétopia, Main Street City.<p>

Main Street City was always filled with crowds of people from tourists buying souvenirs from one of the many shops to Trainers looking for a battle and trying to find the arenas for it. The 'street' was a large and urban area filled with many Pokémon floats and balloons. The Main Street Colosseum was easily highlighted by the enormous Pachirisu, the Colosseum Leader's favorite Pokémon, which always accompanied the large arena.

Nagisa had woken up earlier than most of her friends and wanted to explore her options at Pokétopia first before filling out her paperwork to study at the academy. Misae decided to go with Nagisa after she told her she would go to Pokétopia first to decide other courses of study and would finish her paperwork later. After they returned she planned to finish her paperwork and decide if she wanted to do all three of her choices, drop one or two, or add more to her studies. Yu had been told by Yukine earlier in the morning that she would look through her paperwork first and could go with Nagisa and Misae if he wanted to. Kouko was weighing her options of either becoming a student or work for the academy in some way since her letter gave her the choice. She decided to talk to Dean Jack to help her decide. Since Yusuke could not join her he decided to go to Pokétopia to weigh his options and joined Misae, Yu, and Nagisa on the way.

Yusuke suddenly started chuckling to himself.

His friends noticed his strange behavior and Misae spoke up, "What's up, Yusuke?"

"I just noticed we were the only ones in our group to get our IDs and Pokétopia passes first and here we are together. Isn't that quite a coincidence?"

Yu gave a small smile, "Heh, I guess."

"After we eat our pizza you guys want to go shopping for our school supplies?" Nagisa asked, "Well... it's not really shopping since our IDs give us this whole week of free school supplies we need. Did anyone bring the list?"

The other three students agreed with Nagisa to get their supplies after their lunch.

"I have the list." Misae said. "I brought it just in case." She unfolded the paper.

"That's a rather large list." Yusuke commented.

"Hey!"

The group of four looked for the owner of the voice who was waving his arms at them down by the entrance to the food building.

"It's Youhei and Tomoya." Yusuke identified. Youhei was waving and Tomoya looked up and casually waved a peace sign when the four students noticed them.

Youhei and Tomoya were carrying some bags which were filled with their school needs. "Wait there we're coming to join you guys!" Youhei yelled.

After a few minutes, the pair arrived and greeted their friends. "I see you two already got your school supplies. I'm pretty surprised. Especially at you, Youhei." Misae commented.

"Tha- Hey!" The group laughed and Youhei stood up straight to try to look responsible. "Well, we used a lot of our money getting our stuff we need for the academy."

"Really?" Tomoya looked at his friend in surprise. "I got this for free. For this week we have free school supplies as long as we show our proof as a Pokétopia Academy student."

"What?" The blonde boy's mouth was gaping in surprise.

"You never knew that, Youhei?" Nagisa asked looking a little concerned.

"Ahem, well..."

"Wow..." Yu said.

"Of course..." Misae facepalmed.

"You kept all your receipts right?" Tomoya asked.

"Um..." Youhei fumbled through his pockets and pulled out four receipts. Tomoya pulled out four of his receipts. "Yeah."

"Okay since we went to the same places we'll just go back and see if we can get your money back."

"I'll help you out after we eat." Yusuke said.

"Me too." Nagisa chimed.

"I'll help." Yu volunteered.

"Alright." Misae accepted.

Youhei was comically on the verge of tears, "Thanks everyone..."

Tomoya hit the back of the blonde's head, "Hey, we're going to eat too. Come on. We went all over the place and we're going back again."

After about ten minutes, Youhei and Tomoya returned with a large order of fries, a small cup of ketchup, and a corn dog on their trays. Misae, Yu, and Yusuke's king sized pizza had finally arrived. They finished their meals while a chatting a bit. Misae, Yu, Yusuke, and Nagisa commented on how their lunch was worth the wait and Youhei and Tomoya complimented the food they ate as well. After discussing their food they went to discussing their plan.

Tomoya spread his map of Pokétopia on a large and clear table. His friends gathered around him. "Okay, so we went to Courtyard Castle, Crystal Caves, Magma Island Beach Port, and here at Main Street City." He said as he pointed to each area they went to. "There are five of us and four locations. I'm going to run back to my dorm room and drop my stuff off. The boat ride doesn't take long and I wanted to get a few more stuff at Magma Island Beach Port anyway, so I'll head over there."

"I'll go to the store here at Main Street." Nagisa volunteered.

"Can I go with you, Sis?" Yu asked.

"Okay!"

"Okay, Group One. Here's the bag and receipt." Tomoya said as he gave the items.

"I wanted to check out Courtyard Castle." Misae said.

Skitty mewed.

"Group Two." He handed her the bag and receipt.

"Then I suppose that means I'll go to Crystal Caves." Yusuke said.

"I'll go there too." Youhei said. "I think I'll get a few more things there. Are you okay with going alone, Tomoya?"

"It's fine I'm making a trip back to the dorm rooms anyway." He said as he handed the receipt and bag to Yusuke and Youhei. "Alright, where should we meet back and rest?"

"Sunny Park?" Yu suggested. "Or maybe Sunset Sights? In front of the Colosseum?"

"The sun should be about to set by the approximate time we should be done. I don't have a problem with it."

"That sounds nice." Nagisa said.

"Alright." Misae shrugged.

"I like the sunset." Yusuke commented.

"Sure." Youhei said.

"Okay! Break!" Tomoya exclaimed and clapped once after he said break.

"This isn't football."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Let's see..." Nagisa murmured. "Main Street Master Store? That's convenient, a store with all the items you can buy in Main Street items available in one place."<p>

"It's over there, Sis." Yu announced. He was pointing a one mile radius building seven stories high. "It's huge. Do we have to go to the exact counter Youhei bought the stuff?"

Nagisa sighed, "Yeah it says so on the back of the receipt..." she smiled. "Don't worry we can find it. The receipt even says where it is. Floor Three... Section Twelve Counter Three?"

"Let's try to find it."

The Dango-loving girl nodded.

* * *

><p>The third floor was full of tourists, Trainers, Coordinators, and the likes. Shelves were constantly emptied and refilled.<p>

But there was one question going on through Nagisa and Yu's head, _'Where is Section Twelve?'  
><em>  
>"It's not labeled?"<p>

"It might be that way so refunds will be hard to do." Nagisa guessed.

"Attention shoppers! Guests!" An elderly woman was standing on a platform with a megaphone. "We have a special event for those without a Pokémon! You'll be using Rental Pokémon and a list of their moves will be given to you! The prize will be 100,000 Poké each! That's right! A double battle! But not just any type of battle! A Pokémon contest battle! A double contest battle! This event is sponsored by the Main Street Colosseum Leader herself, Taylor Dextrine!"

"Since we won't be finding Section Twelve for awhile can we enter, Sis? There are not a lot of people doing it."

Nagisa nodded, "Sure, there are only five other pairs signing up now anyway."

After signing up, Nagisa and Yu were given their rental Pokémon and have a few hours to test their abilities. Luckily, Nagisa asked where Section Twelve Counter Three was and after waiting in line the duo retrieved Youhei's money.

"Let's get our own school supplies now and we can test out our abilities as Coordinators after." Yu suggested.

"Sounds good!"

They had until seven at night to prepare and head over to Main Street Colosseum.

* * *

><p>"Courtyard Castle is really nice, huh?"<p>

"Nyaa!"

Courtyard Castle had the appearance of a haunted castle, yet still friendly looking to kids, but still creepy. Several arenas located outside the castle and like every Colosseum housing area, several battlefields were used especially for the uses of the Courtyard Colosseum, the main Colosseum was located in the main courtyard of the castle and, of course, the main Colosseum is very open and clear to the public.

"Okay, so the place Youhei got his stuff is located outside the castle. It's called Shieldon Shops." Misae looked at her map and pointed to the small label, "There it is!" Misae walked into the shop. She checked the receipt. "Rock Tomb Counter Seven."

"Alright! Alright! Counter Seven is closed! No more refunds to get your free stuff! If you stupid students can't pay attention to whatever instructions you were given then too bad!" An angry man bellowed. "Beat me in my special Pokémon challenge game and I'll do it!" The man had long and dark hair, a refined mustache, and impatient eyes.

Groans and moans of disappointment of students filled the room. Some kids were crying, either scared or because of what the man said. Other students were angry and shouting, but could do nothing. No one had the guts to challenge the angry cashier at his own game; some of them did not have a Pokémon.

"Hey!"

"What!"

"We'll challenge you! Right, Skitty!"

"Nya!"

"Alright. I win and I give you the money for your refund you want and get your free stuff because you're a student and didn't have to pay. That is what you came for, right?"

Misae sweatdropped, "Er- uh... yeah..." she shook her head and her determined face came back. "Yeah, so what?"

"So, you agree? What's your end of the deal for winning? You lose and you give me the amount of money for what your refund would be. And if you win? Refund, am I correct?"

"Not only that. A refund for everyone here!" The students around her cheered and clapped.

"Okay. I'll change my terms a bit. I win and not only do you pay me the money for what your refund would be, but you pay me for everyone here as well. You win and I'll give everyone their refund and I'll even throw in an extra 50,000 Poké for you as a cash prize. Deal?" He held his hand out. He was very confident in winning.

Misae approached him and shook his hand. "Deal."

"So, this is how it's going to work, it will be a Pokéathlon, Contest, and battle all in one. We will have one Pokémon as our partner and I will pick the Pokéathlon events. We will battle and make our attacks look appealing along the way of the battle. There will be no five minute battle time limit. Three in one. Get it?"

"Yes."

"Stay here I'll make a phone call." The man walked away and a crowd gathered around Misae.

"Who are you, miss?"

"My name is Misae Sagara. And this is my partner, Skitty."

"Nyaa!"

"You're my hero!"

"Please beat him, Miss Sagara!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Thank you!"

"You can do it!"

Misae smiled, "Thank you. I will beat him. I promise!" The crowd cheered and the man came back.

"Aright. Sunset Sights at Sunset Colosseum. Dusty has no battles today and has allowed the use of his Colosseum. Be there at a quarter to six."

Misae nodded and the man walked away.

The crowd of students gathered around her again and praised her. They all guaranteed that each one of them would be at Sunset Colosseum at the according time to cheer her on.

She made a promise and there is no going back on a promise.

"Come, Skitty. We should go train. We don't really know what I got us into…"

"Nya!" Skitty nodded.

_'We've never been in a Pokéathlon, Contest, or a Pokémon battle. But we've watched all of them on television. Oh boy...'_

* * *

><p>Tomoya was waiting in a long line and his phone started to ring. "Hello? Youhei? Yusuke? What's up? Two checks for 30,000 Poké? How did you two get that? Your winnings after a Pokéathlon event with rental Pokémon and Yusuke filled in for a sick electrician and did a really good job so much that they're sending him an application for a part-time job? Yeah, sorry I'm repeating you, but this is just amazing. Yeah, I'm in line I'll be done soon. Alright. Bye."<p>

* * *

><p>The group the group of seven met in front of the Sunset Colosseum. All of Youhei's money had been returned and he was thanking everyone. Nagisa, Yu, and Misae explained their situations.<p>

"Where will your tag team Contest battle be?" Misae asked.

"Seven tonight." Nagisa answered.

"Did you two work on some Contest techniques for battle and appeal?"

"Yes."

"It's almost a quarter to six, Misae." Youhei said.

Skitty looked up to his caretaker as she took a deep breath. She picked him up and made eye contact. "Alright. Let's do this, Katsuki-" She stopped suddenly as her eyes grew wide.

"Is that your name for him?"

"Well... I-" She paused. _'That was strange. What made me say Katsuki? He's-'_

"Nyaa!" Skitty purred. He seemed pleased with the name Misae called him.

"Do you want to be called Katsuki from now on?"

Skitty nodded and purred.

"Okay then, Katsuki, let's do this!"

The group stepped into the Colosseum and the five others wished Misae luck and they sat up in the seats along with the other students who were cheering her on. The Colosseum was set up by some of the Sunset Colosseum trainers. Sunset Colosseum was simple; battles took place on a round platform surrounded by water. There were arch-like structures encircling it, as well as an exquisite view of the sunset if there was a sunset present.

Two sets of hurdles were set up around the Colosseum with some Staraptor flying above the arena. Two machines faced opposite to the entrance of Sunset Colosseum and were loaded with Frisbees. A Machamp held a large white ball and a gold ball beside him in the seats. The area in front of the machines with Frisbees was marked with a drawn square with four sections each section half the size of the one before it. The sections were labeled from top, the largest, to bottom, the smallest, as '1 Point', '2 Points', '4 Points', and '5 Points'. In the very center of the Colosseum was a box that was thirty yards by length and width was drawn with two metal goals on opposite sides of the box; one goal was green and the other was yellow. Three men stood at the Colosseum seats above the entrance with a clipboard and pencil in each other their hands.

The man who issued the challenge to Misae walked up to her, "So, here's how it's going to go down, in order we will have a Hurdle Dash, Goal Roll, Disk Catch, Pennant Capture, Relay Run, and a battle. Normally, Pokéathlon events have three Pokémon partners, but for this we will only use one.

"In the Hurdle Dash we will, of course, jump hurdles, but our Pokémon will jump the hurdles as run beside them. If a hurdle is knocked over by the Pokémon then that will affect the overall score of that event. After the Hurdle Dash the Staraptor will take the hurdles away.

"In the Goal Roll the Machamp will toss the large white ball in the center of the Colosseum and our Pokémon will basically play a game of soccer and try to score a goal. If the Pokémon hits the ball in the opponent's goal the scorer gains a point and the opponent will lose a point and vice versa. You will lose a point if you score in your own goal. The golden ball is worth two points and will be carried away after the goal is scored and can be thrown in at any time during the game. After a goal, whoever's goal is scored in will push the ball in the center of the field.

"The Disk Catch is pretty simple by its looks. Our Pokémon will catch saucers launched by the machines. Whichever section they catch the saucer in will determine their number of points. If one the Pokémon pushes the other out of the box then the pushed Pokémon receives a five second removal from the game. Also, when we start the Disk Catch the platform will rise up in the air a few feet.

"In the Pennant Capture the platform will lower and flags will be scattered around the Colosseum. We will stand on opposite sides of the Colosseum and our Pokémon will deliver to us the flags they have collected. They may attack each other, but this time only by their own command. When attacked, the opposing Pokémon can take the other's flags if dropped.

"In the Relay Run we will run with our Pokémon for three laps around this Colosseum. There will be obstacles and there will be a ten minute break before the Run.

"Finally we will have a battle. Keep in mind that attacking is allowed on all events except the Hurdle Dash. The judges will grade us on how we execute each event and how appealing the attacks are for the last round. For the events that usually have multiple rounds they will have only one round. Got it?

"Wow that's a lot to remember..." Nagisa groaned as she held her head.

"Yeah, you know this stuff don't you, Youhei?" Tomoya asked.

"Yes, but the rules were a bit altered to fit the challenge." Youhei responded.

"Go Misae!" A random student yelled.

"Kick his butt!" Another shouted.

"Are you two ready?" A judge asked.

"Yes." The two competitors answered.

"Show your Pokémon."

"Katsuki."

"Nya!" The Skitty stepped in front of Misae.

"Come out, Treecko."

The green Pokémon jumped up on the man's shoulder and jumped down to the ground to meet his opponent, Katsuki.

"Misae and Ricky take your positions with your Pokémon by the Sunset Colosseum entrance." The two competitors stood at their respective starting lines. "This competition will have no breaks except for the ten minute break before the Relay Run."

"What?"

"What?"

"Nyaa?"

"Treecko?"

"Ready..."

The Colosseum was silent with tension.

"Set..."

Misae and Ricky tensed as did their Pokémon as they held their ready stance to run.

"GO!"

The two Pokémon dashed forward and their owners ran beside them as the two Pokémon jumped over hurdles.

Katsuki was ahead of Treecko, but he knocked a hurdle over causing him to decelerate and allowing Treecko to pass. Katsuki fell to the ground, but he rolled over and continued running.

"You okay, Katsuki?" Misae asked in concern as she ran with her Pokémon.

Katsuki nodded and continued to jump over hurdles and try to catch up to Treecko.

In front of the two competing Pokémon were very large hurdles. Treecko leapt and just barely made it over. Katsuki did the same and almost had a nasty fall, but he quickly recovered in the air.

Two Staraptor dropped two particularly large hurdles in front of the Skitty and Treecko.

"Jump now, Katsuki!"

He acted immediately and barely made it over the ridiculous hurdle. Ricky and Treecko were taken by surprise and the Wood Gecko Pokémon ran straight into the hurdle, tripped over it, and fell face first into the dirt.

Oh's and Ouch's came from the judges and spectators.

"Are you alright, Treecko?" A worried Ricky asked.

Treecko nodded and dashed to try to catch up with Katsuki.

He caught up and they were head and head the spectators were at the edge of their seats, Misae and Ricky ran closer by the Pokémon, and just when everyone could see the results, a camera flash exploded and a Staraptor flapped his wings and blew the two Pokémon over to the Goal Roll box with a Gust. Misae and Ricky ran over to the box.

A judge called out, "Katsuki the Skitty's goal is Green and Treecko's goal is yellow. The Pokémon are now allowed to attack."

A white ball was tossed on the field by the Machamp and Misae started in a flash, "Katsuki, Fake Out!" The Kitten Pokémon lunged at the Grass-type and he flinched as he was knocked in the air. "Follow it up with a Doubleslap to hit him back further!"

"Try a Bullet Seed, Treecko!" Ricky called.

Treecko could not respond fast enough as Katsuki slapped him with his tail. The Normal-type gave a final swat of his tail and sent the Wood Gecko Pokémon down to the ground. As he landed, Katsuki used Shadow Ball on the large white ball and ran up to the ball to give one final push into Treecko's goal. A buzzer resonated on Treecko's side as the goal was scored. Ricky rolled the ball back into the center of the field and Treecko ran up to have a stare down with Katsuki.

Ricky left the field and the game started immediately. Treecko tried to knock Katsuki over with a whip of his tail, but Katsuki blocked it with his own. Tails still together, Treecko used that force to hop up and kick the ball towards Katsuki's goal.  
>"Hit that Skitty away with a Bullet Seed, Treecko!" Ricky commanded.<p>

Treecko kicked the ball forward and turned around to exhale a quick Bullet Seed. An assault of small glowing orbs left Treecko's mouth and Katsuki tried to dodge it, but his reaction was too late. The attack hit him straight in the head and stunned him for a few seconds. Treecko was a few feet away from scoring the goal.

Misae reacted right away, "Shadow Ball!"

The Skitty fired a dark ball of energy at Treecko and it was angled just right to knock the Grass-type off course and leave the ball open. Katsuki stole the ball and proceeded to the opposite side of the field. Treecko picked himself up and fired another round of Bullet Seed. The Kitten Pokémon acted on his reflex and dove to the side. The Bullet Seed missed Katsuki, but pushed the ball towards Treecko's goal.

Ricky's eyes widened and he tried thinking of a counter as Katsuki ran towards the ball. "Bullet Seed! Lock onto that Skitty!" Katsuki ran away from the assault and ran towards the ball. "Sto-" It was too late, Treecko had accidentally scored in his own goal. A buzzer sounded on Treecko's goal once again.

Ricky rolled the ball into the center once again and left the field quickly.

Katsuki jumped at the ball, but Treecko knocked him away with his tail. Charging a brilliant green ball in his tiny hands, he threw it at the Skitty, but a Shadow Ball countered the Energy Ball and caused a small explosion. Katsuki then dove into the cloud of dust and knocked Treecko aside aggressively and stole the ball away. The Kitten Pokémon slapped the ball towards the opposite goal and tackled the Wood Gecko Pokémon as he got up. The Normal-type ran towards the ball and gave a push. The ball almost scored a goal, but no buzzer sounded. The ball was still game. Treecko was running toward Katsuki.

Suddenly, a golden ball landed on the field. Treecko stopped running. Everyone in the Colosseum was silent. The golden ball had landed.

"Push the white ball in the goal, Katsuki, and then go after the golden one!" Misae called. Katsuki kicked the ball in the goal with his hind legs and a buzzer sounded off. "Shadow Ball!"

"Treecko, use Slam and Quick Attack on the golden ball!"

Treecko used his tail to hit the gold ball and dashed forward with a Quick Attack. The Shadow Ball Katsuki had fired crashed into Treecko.

The impact of the Shadow Ball pushed Treecko forward, hitting the ball, and scored in Katsuki's goal. The buzzer went off.

Misae sweatdropped, "Oops..." she muttered.

Youhei facepalmed. The other spectators stared in confusion.

The Colosseum was silent and motionless in awkwardness.

The Staraptor picked up the golden ball and Misae rolled the ball in the center.

Ricky coughed, "Okay… works for me I guess…"

Katsuki moved first, but Treecko knocked him aside with an Energy Ball. Treecko proceeded with a Quick Attack and Bullet Seed on the ball scoring a quick goal.

Katsuki was exhausted. Treecko was panting, but could still keep on moving.

_'I'll have to rely on distance and defense for now.' _Misae thought as she rolled the ball to the center of the field.

"Katsuki, we're going to keep our distance and rely on defense for now." Misae called.

Katsuki nodded.

"This is going to be difficult." Youhei observed. "This event is pretty physical. Keeping distance will be hard. They're both exhausted though. This will be the last round of the Goal Roll even if the time limit doesn't run out."

"Quick Attack!" Ricky ordered.

"Protect!" Misae countered. Treecko dashed forward, but collided with the shield. "Doubleslap!" Treecko was slapped by Katsuki's tail.

"Energy Ball!"

"Sucker Punch!" Katsuki evaded the Energy Ball as he jumped in the air and slashed at the Grass-type with his claws powered by Dark-type energy. "Now push yourself away using your tail!" The Kitten Pokémon used his tail and pushed himself away. Treecko landed roughly, but stood up.

"Quick Attack!"

"Shadow Ball!"

Treecko dodged the attack and continued onward to Katsuki.

"We only have one chance, Katsuki, Double-edge!"

Katsuki took on a bright white aura and tackled Treecko with pure force. As planned, the Wood Gecko Pokémon flew back and hit the ball which caused the ball to score in the goal. The buzzer sounded.

"Time!" A judge announced.

Two Staraptor took a hold of Treecko and Katsuki and dropped them off to their next area and event, the Disk Catch. Once Misae and Ricky arrived the machines launched the saucers.

"To your left, Treecko!" Ricky called.

Treecko looked over to his left and jumped for the incoming disk.

"Intercept it!" Misae commanded.

Katsuki ran and jumped to the disk as quick as he could.

"Gotcha! Knock him out of the arena with a Pound."

"Damn!"

Treecko batted his tail and smacked Katsuki midair and out of the arena. Right as the Normal-type hit the ground the sides of the Disk Catch field lit up with a penalizing red and a loud buzzer signifying the five second penalty. Treecko quickly took advantage of the penalty and used Quick Attack to catch as many disks as he could in Section Five.

The light died and the five seconds were up. Katsuki jumped right back into the field with a Shadow Ball launched straight into an off guard Grass-type. He tackled Treecko out of the way and stole a few disks that were launched.

"Bullet Seed!"

"Jump now!" The Kitten Pokémon reacted straight away. "Turn your head right and catch that disk!" He turned his head and caught the saucer in his mouth and tossed it into his disk catching pile.

The Bullet Seed assault continued and hit a few disks off course. Ricky reacted to this, "Energy Ball and catch those saucers with Quick Attack!"

Treecko jumped and threw an Energy Ball right into Katsuki. The Wood Gecko Pokémon used Quick Attack towards Katsuki and jumped off of him and caught seven disks.

A buzzer and a green light signified the end of the Disk Catch and the field lowered and the machines lowered down into the ground. Several boulders rose up suddenly and the Staraptor dropped off some flags.

The Pennant Capture had begun.

"They can only advise their Pokémon for this round, but no attacking commands can be given." Youhei informed.

Katsuki fired a Shadow Ball at Treecko to knock him away. The Kitten Pokémon dashed away to collect flags. The Treecko got up and used Quick Attack to catch up.

Katsuki gathered three flags and headed towards Misae to give her the flags. Treecko hit him with a Bullet Seed. A flag escaped Katsuki mouth and Treecko swiped it away then proceeded to search for more flags in the area.

Katsuki rolled over and gave the two flags to Misae before running back to retrieve more flags. Treecko had given Ricky four flags.

The two Pokémon were exhausted and took a few seconds to rest before glaring at each other in the mutual spirit of competition before running off.

Treecko retrieved five flags and ran towards Ricky, but his feline opponent tackled him and he fell dropping a few flags. Katsuki took the flags and ran to Misae. A flag was dropped very conveniently in front of Katsuki and as he went to get it he was hit by a barrage of Bullet Seed and a rough hit from a Slam attack. Treecko took the flag and handed the rest in his possession to Ricky. All the flags were cleared from the field and only one dropped from the skies. The last flag.

Treecko ran towards the flag, but Katsuki blew a gust of chilled air.

"Did- did you just learn a new move?" Misae asked in awe.

"Icy Wind..." Ricky muttered.

"It's up to you, Katsuki!"

Katsuki blew another gust of chilly wind, Icy Wind, at Treecko and the Wood Gecko Pokémon slowed down. Katsuki took advantage of the slowing movement and ran past Treecko and snatched the flag away.

Treecko scattered colorful leaves which headed straight for Katsuki. The Normal-type ducked, but the curious leaves just circled around him and went down for another strike. Katsuki used Protect at the last second, defending him against Treecko's Magical Leaf. The leaves struck the green barrier and dissipated.

Treecko used one last attempt with a Quick Attack. The Grass-type's tail was also glowing. He was attempting to strike with a Quick Attack and strike with an Iron Tail for a knockout.

Acting on his instincts, Katsuki's claw charged with Dark-type energy. The Normal-type turned around and slashed the incoming attacker. Treecko skidded back about sixteen feet before coming to a halt.

Katsuki turned the last flag in to Misae and the judges blew their whistles alerting the ten minute break. Misae's supporters came running down to see her.

"Good job, Katsuki." Misae commended as she pet the exhausted and battered Katsuki, "You put up an incredible effort out there. Rest up. We'll get you some water and food immediately."

"Here you go!" A little girl was holding out two bowls and was filling one with water. The boy beside her was filling the other bowl with Pokémon food.

"Thank you very much!" Misae bowed in gratitude.

"No problem, Miss Sagara!" The boy exclaimed as he gave a mock salute.

Misae placed the two bowls in front of Katsuki who immediately got up and drained the water bowl before devouring the food in the other bowl. The little girl giggled and refilled the water bowl.

Misae and, of course, Katsuki received many compliments and words of encouragement.

"You're almost done. Good luck and keep going strong." Yusuke said.

"You can do this!" Nagisa cheered.

"You should get some rest too, Misae," Youhei advised, "three laps around this place," he gestured to the Sunset Colosseum arena. The colosseum was quickly undergoing obstacle placement and cleaning for the final two events, "is going to be tough. Heh, I don't think even I could do this!"

Misae nodded and sat down beside Katsuki. She drank a bottle of water and was given a small supper by her supporters from the store.

"Did any of you eat yet?" Misae asked. "I mean I appreciate you all helping me, but-"

"We ate already. While we were watching we were eating too. I guess you didn't notice since you were really concentrating out there." Yu said.

Misae sprayed some Super Potion on Katsuki and gave him a Poffin from one of her supporters. They were both freshened up and ready for the last two challenges.

A whistle sounded, "Spectators, off the arena. Competitors, meet at the starting line!"

With her and Katsuki's supporters wishing her good luck. They walked to the starting line of the Relay Run. Ricky and Treecko looked just as refreshed and ready as they were.

Sunset Colosseum had several obstacles placed going around the main battlefield in the center; some sand, large boulders, and quite possibly a few hidden traps too.

The head judge cleared his throat, "Ahem, these last two events are the Relay Run and Contest Battle. In the run, you must run three laps around and then get straight into the battle. Attacking is allowed during the Run and there are a few hidden traps along the way so be careful. The Contest battle will be graded on how appealing your moves are, by attacking the opponent, countering an attack, anything. When a Pokémon is knocked out, the results will be judged and calculated. Good luck to you both." He sat back down and the referee raised his hand and held his whistle in the other.

"So a knockout doesn't affect the score?" Tomoya wondered aloud.

"Not by much I assume." Yusuke said.

"Ready..."

The Colosseum fell dead silent.

"Set..."

The Misae gave Katsuki a reassuring nod. Ricky did the same for Treecko. The spectators were also tense and they held their breath. Nobody moved.

The whistle sounded.

The four participants dashed.

"Okay, Treecko, let's win this race so we'll have time to rest for the battle!" Ricky said confidently, "Quick Attack!"

Misae countered this quickly, "Make it quick, Katsuki, and use Icy Wind!"

Treecko was about ready to speed ahead, but Katsuki blew a quick huff of chilled air at the Wood Gecko Pokémon and lowered his speed. Misae smirked as Ricky gritted his teeth. He needed a different approach to get ahead.

The two pairs ran and avoided many obstacles and several hidden traps. They ran around large boulders, jumped over sand boxes, and narrowly escaped some pitfall traps.

The Pokémon landed and dodged many attacks from each other. The two humans avoided their crossfire as they thought of and shouted their orders to their Pokémon.

It was the final lap.

Despite their exhaustion and injuries the four participants were still at full speed and were neck and neck.

"Icy Wind and keep at it!" The Normal-type exhaled chilled air from his mouth. His Grass-type opponent slowed down and tripped. Ricky was concerned and went back to help his Pokémon get up. "Jump, turn around, and fire a powerful Shadow Ball downwards all in midair!" Katsuki leaped forward and twisted his body around as he charged a powerful and ghostly ball of energy and fired.

Misae increased her running speed as she kept up with her Kitten Pokémon flying through the air from the blast of the Shadow Ball. Meanwhile, Treecko and Ricky were catching up. Ricky ran as fast as he could go to keep up with Treecko using Quick Attack.

"Almost there. Turn around in midair again and fire one more powerful Shadow Ball to your left to change course."

Katsuki flipped upside down and fired a large Shadow Ball downwards to his left. Misae once again increased her running speed and leapt up to catch Katsuki as they flew through the finish line. She caught him and Misae skidded to a stop on the ground after making a fancy landing with a flip in midair. Ricky and Treecko finished right after Misae and Katsuki. Misae put Katsuki down and the four participants ran to the center of the colosseum to do the finale of the event.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is all for chapter 6.**

**Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than my previous two chapters, but a lot happened here so it seemed like a much longer chapter to me.**

**If you have a Facebook and you like this story then please like my page: ShinyShadowUmbreonX**


End file.
